The Lost Son
by allgood96
Summary: Hadrian Potter is separated from his family at birth because they thought he was dead. After going through multiple orphanages, he ends up receiving a new identity under the name Harry Cooke. How will he turn out? Twincest. HP/OC/OC/OC/FD/DG. Eventual DarkNotEvil Harry, slight AU. Prodigy Harry; hardworking too. HP/FD won't be until Year 4. Real plot starts on chapter 7. OC death.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Author's Note: Alright. This is the rewrite. I'm still flexible on the pairings since I think that some girls don't need to be there while others do but for now, the current girls in the harem are the ones who are in it. It's still a long time until I have to actually develop the relationships between Harry and the girls. There will be crushes and hugs and all those minor things in Harry's first year but it's not until the second year that his relationships start to blossom.

This chapter is about the prophecy. I think that we need a clear view on that for the story to happen since the whole mistaken child-who-lived thing would have less of an impact. I wanted to highlight how important Harry was to the war since he ended it and how bad it was that his twin was mistaken to be their saviour. Then Harry gets cast aside (not on purpose) and gets a crappy childhood.

Also, I included a small part in the chapter about Sybill Trelawney's origins. I don't like how she was portrayed in the books as a hipster, drunk hermit and I want to give her a decent backstory. It's probably useless but it could be useful in the future.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue – The Prophecy

Sybill Trelawney was a very strange individual. Being a witch certainly guarantees you to have a set amount of strangeness about you but even then, this young woman's existent was about as common as a Pureblood who loves Muggles with all their being. It never has and never will happen. You see, Ms Trelawney was a very gifted person, born with the ability to see glimpses of the past, present and future. Anyone could predict what their next meal could be or how old they would be in a year's time but this lady can see things only we could dream about and then interpret them. She is what a witch or wizard would call a Seer.

Said to have been a direct descendant from one of the Three Fates themselves, Sybill Trelawney was the only Seer to have appeared since the Purge in the 17th century. With her very unique skill set, she was immediately employed by none other than the great wizard Albus Dumbledore to aid his forces in the battle against the Dark led by his old student Voldemort.

The power struggle in magical Britain and soon to be the world was quickly turning to the Dark Lord's favour. His army numbered in the thousands and his power and strength grew day by day. By the end of the third year of the war, his might had reached immense heights most legends could never hope to match. The dark mage's tyranny spread over the land like wildfire. Attack upon attacks and massacres after massacres, the morale of the resistance was fading. Hope was lost with no way to regain it, until one day.

It was another dark and dank night, Dumbledore and Sybill were temporarily located at the Hog's Head Pub, eating their supper before they would head to the headquarters for a meeting. The usual liveliness of the establishment was gone and instead, a gloomy atmosphere encompassed the patrons. The same could be said for most, if not all, of magical Britain's inhabitants.

The past three years have been gruelling and the citizens from all over the continent have faced massive amounts of grief for their friends and family members who have died. Whether they perished in the battlefield or in the merciless slaughters by Voldemort's disciples, the loss suffered by the people were taking a toll on everyone's minds.

The two Light members sat in one of the small, leather booths of the pub and ordered a small round of beer. Resources were very low with most being sent to fuel the rations for those fighting in the front lines. As a result, prices of common stock items doubled and sometimes even tripled leading to most businesses to have fewer customers. The Hog's Head was no exception.

Albus looked around through his spectacles and saw yet another room of people battered and broken by the Dark Lord's cruelty. A few sobs were cried and more than enough tears were shed. The place was bathed in sadness. The old wizard sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his temples. Over the past few months, his age had clearly been showing due to the stress and frustration that came with leading the remaining fighters for the safety of the entire nation. His wrinkles were more visible and he lost the usual twinkle in his eye. He looked over to Sybill, his student to see how she was dealing with the most recent news concerning her family. Sybill was handling grief and loss in her own way.

As a child, she was a bit of a loner but not because she was born that way. The Seer grew up in a small, provincial town in France with only her mother to keep her company. Her father had left the two girls when she was born and went off with another woman. Sybill and her mother hadn't heard from him after that. The divorce had left the widow in a state of depression which severely crippled her mind. With only a sewing kit and balls of yarn as a source of income, the family of two were very poor and lived in a barn-like shelter in the woods. Sybill was only a child and was of course mostly oblivious to her and her mother's situation.

She was a happy and youthful child in the early part of her childhood and surrounded herself with her friends, kids from around the village, until her powers manifested. It wasn't obvious to the outside world and showed no changes in her physical appearance but her personality changed. She turned into a daydreamer and often chose not to partake in the games that the other children played. Her attitude soon cast her 'friends' away from her.

Sybill didn't mean to do it but her attention was mostly focused on dealing with the changes her powers brought to her sight. Along with the capabilities to see through the fabrics of time, she was also able to see other worldly creatures, beings not from our dimension. They appeared to her in the form of flitting fairies and magical spheres of light, according to Dumbledore. He was Sybill's one of two confidantes. The headmaster basically adopted her and treated her as the daughter he never had. The loneliness outside of her home was almost maddening for the young girl and caused her to live a very sheltered life.

After about a year of having her powers, Sybill was left with no friends since they dubbed her as the weird kid from the run-down shack. However, through it all, her mother remained strong and supported her until Sybill's Hogwarts letter came and allowed her to escape. Her mother scraped enough money for them to move to Scotland and work for the Malkin's as a knitter.

In the Seer's life, there was only one constant, her mother, her pillar. After moving closer to Hogwarts, the older Trelawney had overworked herself to the bone. From Sybill's first year until her graduation three years ago, her mother was suffering from over-exhaustion and in the past three years, it became worse. Tomorrow was going to be her funeral.

With the news of her only loving relative's death, the Seer withdrew from the world and only came out of her house to work. Sybill developed a dangerous addiction to alcohol and her mind finally broke under the stress and everyday laborious job of controlling her expanding power.

The two wizard and witch finally received their drinks, Dumbledore sipped his in small amounts while his companion downed hers in one go. Albus shook his head and silently sympathised for the hurting woman. He took another sip of his whiskey and exhaled. He swirled his drink around for a few minutes and just stared at the small whirlpool of beverage in the bottle. Their meeting was not for another hour.

"Sybill, how are you going on the- Sybill?"

Albus looked up to the previously drinking female and now saw her stiffen. The witch's eyes formed a glazed look and her posture straightened. The wizard had read what happens when Seers were about to receive a vision and it looks like it was happening to his companion. She went in a trance-like state and her voice rang across the room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Shocked by the impulsive presence of the dream, Sybill gasped for air after the experience. The room's occupants were looking at her direction with curious, confused or astonished looks. Did they hear that right? Everyone knew that the young girl was an oracle of some type, the first in centuries. If what she said was true, then that means they would be freed from the clutches of the You-Know-Who. Chatter reverberated in the pub and everyone started talking about the so-called Prophecy.

Dumbledore gripped the hem of his robes with one hand while the other was squeezing his bottle. His eyes were slightly widened. Is it true? The vison spoke of a child, born as the seventh month dies; the end of July. Supposedly, that child would be the one to vanquish, no, defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. This child, if the prophecy was right, would be the saviour of the wizarding world, the hero of the war, their new hope. He needed to find this child's parents and bring them of the good news after he tells his Order. Dumbledore's mind wandered on who would have fitted the criteria for the child's parents. Born to those who thrice defied him. So far, only three encounters with Voldemort had happened. In those three battles, only he, young Sirius Black, his old friend Nicolas Flamel, Auror Alastor Moody and-

Two names from the list came to him, James and Lily Potter and last time he checked, Lily was about to give birth two days from now. It would be the perfect time for the child of prophecy to be born. Born as the seventh month dies. It would be in the 31st of July, close to midnight.

* * *

July 31st 1980, 11:50 pm – St. Mungo's Hospital

It had been another uneventful day in the St. Mungo's Hospital. Less people were occupying the building due to most of the medics having been sent to work in the outposts. The staff in the hospital only consisted of twelve doctors, fifty nurses and thirty or so other workers. Today was especially slow but tonight, the employees were witnessing the birth of twins.

The screams of a woman screeched throughout the whole building. Her cries were joined by the rushed yet calm voices of various nurses and doctors in the operation room. The head witch-doctor barked out a series of orders to the surrounding assistants and all went to work on their assigned tasks. The woman in the hospital bed was given a calming draught by one of the nurses which gave the desired effect of lessening her pain and in turn, her screams. Her wife held her hand faithfully by her side and gave her soothing words of assurance.

"Hey, Lily, I know that you are going through a lot of pain right now but focus on the sound of my voice and push. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"*pant*...You don't know how painful it is, James! Shut up and let me concentrate…*huff*"

The pregnant woman gritted her teeth and shut her eyes in pain. Her jaw clenched shut and her nails dug into her husband's palms and the bedsheets. The hospital staff scurried around with various potions and equipment which they gave to Lily. Preparing for the baby's delivery, a doctor gave her an energy potion and waited.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

With a push, a body came out of her womb and into the doctor's hands. She held the baby by their feet and cut off the umbilical cord. The boy's shrill cries echoed in the room. He was handed over to one of the nurses who rinsed him of the bodily fluids that coated his form then she wrapped him in a blanket and placed him on a crib.

The doctor saw that the first child was healthy and moved back to his patient. Repeating the process that he did before, the doctor received the second child, a girl and cut off her cord. He handed her to another nurse who did the same thing that happened to the boy.

"Congratulations, Mrs and Mr Potter. You are the proud parent of two very healthy twins. A boy and a girl."

The Potters laughed in delight. James kissed his wife's knuckle while rubbing comforting circles on the back of it. Lily chuckled, definitely tired from the whole ordeal. The doctor handed the baby boy to Lily while James was given the baby girl. The two newly born were crying and using their lungs for the first time.

James rocked his daughter back and forth and smiled at her. The baby was still crying but at a much lesser volume while her hands were looking for something to hold, her fingers curled in a fist and were waving around in the cold air. Lily was exhausted and sleepy but she wanted to see her children as soon as she could. She saw that her son was not crying unlike his sister and was instead cooing at her. She smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. Lily fell in love with him the instance that he was handed to her. James and Lily switched with holding their children. The two parents were busy adoring their babies until James broke the small moment of celebration with a question that was routine to any family that just had a baby.

"So, honey. What are you going to name them?" He looked at his wife who was still smiling at their daughter.

"Hmmm, for the girl I was thinking of naming her Lillian, after my grandmother and I." Lily chuckled.

"Lillian, that's a nice name. What about our baby boy?" James asked.

"Oh, I've thought about it a lot and I want to name him… Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" James asked in curiosity.

"It's after your great, grandparents. Hilda and Adrian. Hadrian. It'll be the long version for Harry, which will be his nickname."

"That's great Lills. They're going to be amazing, you know that, right?" Words couldn't describe the joy that they were experiencing right now. It was a special time.

"Of course, any child that we have, James, would grow up to be great."

"I couldn't agree more."

The two Potters were grinning from ear to ear. After being in an endless war for the last three years, it was nice to know that there was still happiness in the world. They were blessed with two wonderful children who were hopefully going to grow up to become best friends and a powerful witch and wizard. The two recent parents' moment of happiness was interrupted by the sudden appearance of one Albus Dumbledore under the doorway.

The Light's leader looked haggard and was panting slightly. He had been searching for the couple for the past two days and finally found them. The Potters went into hiding nine months ago when James and Lily knew that they were expecting children. They were allowed leave for a few months to at least give birth to the babies and find a suitable caretaker for the younglings. They weren't going to be able to raise the children until the war was over since the witch and wizard were two of the most valuable assets to the war effort.

Without James and Lily, the Dark would have surely taken control of three quarters of England and ran a monopoly on most businesses which supplied the resistance. The war would have been lost already if the supply lines were interrupted but due to the constant vigilance of James and Lily, the supplies for the past three years went from point A to Point B without a hitch.

The paired fighting prowess of the Potters were integral to the protection of the country. Their presence was needed for the Light to even have a sliver of chance at winning.

"I'll be waiting for you two outside." Dumbledore said in a foreboding tone and went to sit on one of the chairs in the hallway.

James gave a worried look to his wife and they gave Harry and Lillian over to one of the nurses to be put in their cribs in the baby room. He kissed her on the forehead and said a quick goodbye before going to where their old headmaster was. Lily was getting ready to be cleaned up and washed from all the blood and sweat.

James approached the other bespectacled man sat on a seat next to him. The man looked anxious but also hopeful of something, it made James curious as to what was happening that needed his and Lily's immediate attention.

"What's wrong, Albus?" James asked.

"Where's your wife, James? She needs to hear this too."

"I'm afraid that she needs to rest after just going through labour. Even with the potions she was given, she won't be awaking for another hour." James said.

"We'll wait for her then."

After informing one of the nurses that they need to see his wife as soon as possible, James went back to talking about the war with the older wizard. Albus informed his student of what had happened during their leave, how Voldemort had killed the whole population of over six cities in one assault. He talked about how the resistance fighters were now numbering in the five-hundreds compared to the previous two thousand. It was the grim truth but at least the none of the members of the Order were dead…yet. James worried for his two friends, Remus and Sirius who were both sent to the front lines.

After waiting for forty-five minutes, the two wizards were allowed to visit Lily. She was cleaned up and looked livelier than before, clearly having recovered already from the strenuous activity. James took a seat next to his wife's bed while Dumbledore took another seat and sat in front of the couple.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lily asked.

"A couple of days ago, Miss Trelawney had a vision, a prophecy about the defeater of Voldemort. Before you ask who, we don't know who the person is yet. The prophecy spoke of a child, born on the 31st of July, close to midnight. They would have the power that the Dark Lord does not know of and he would mark the child as his equal. Also, the child's parents would have to have fought You-Know-Who three times. My first assumption was you two and so far, your circumstances have fitted the requirements. The Order and I have every reason to believe that one of your children is the child of prophecy."

James and Lily looked shocked at the prospect of a child defeating someone as terrifying as Voldemort and more importantly, that they could be the parents of the child. They excused themselves for a while and both discussed what they had heard and what it meant for them. The thought of being in charge of raising the world's saviour was scary and pressuring. What if they weren't good parents and their son or daughter strays from the right path. Despite the large responsibility of the chosen child's upbringing, the Potters gladly took up the mantle and both agreed that they would raise the kid as best as they could.

While the he was conversing the prophecy with Lily, James had a thought.

"Albus, I know that you think that we might be the chosen one's parents, didn't Alice also give birth around this time? Surely, her and Frank's child could be another candidate as the child of prophecy."

Albus nodded in understanding. The Longbottoms did have a child recently.

"Yes, Frank and Alice had a child as of late. The delivery was made on the 30th of July several hours before you gave birth to the twins, Lily. I suspected that young Neville, their son, could be the prophesied child but your children were born closer to the end of July. This just means that Harry or Lillian are more likely to be the one who defeats Voldemort."

The couple took in the information before asking a very important question.

"Since Lily and I could be the chosen child's parents, does this mean we are allowed to raise our children during the war."

Dumbledore sighed at the question. He was very concerned for James, Lily and their babies if he were to allow the children to be raised by them but the child needs to be nurtured correctly, they would have to be kept with their parents and experience the love of a family. Naturally, this would mean that the Potter family would be in even more trouble and their actions in the war would have to be limited since both parents couldn't be sent out both at once. He would lose the efficiency of their teamwork but it would be worth it if restraining them and keeping them safe would keep the saviour from harm's way.

"Yes, I have talked with the elder members and they have agreed with my decision to let the child stay with you during their childhood. If the war goes on longer than that, we'll just have to figure out something then. This also applies to the Longbottoms."

James and Lily nodded at the agreement and with sincere intentions, told their leader that they would do their best.

"Alright then, we'll promise to raise our children in the best possible way, Albus, child of prophecy or not."

Albus smiled a small smile and apparated out of the room with a swish of his robes leaving James and Lily to think about their future.

* * *

In the baby room lied the saviour of the wizarding world with his sister. Little Hadrian Potter snuggled into his cot a little more while subconsciously calling forth his magic to cover his sister's fragile body a little better too. Harry's chest glowed green under his blanket and a small, barely noticeable symbol of a snake slithered above his heart and buried itself under his skin and into his body. The two Potters slept peacefully unaware that they would be torn apart in the near future.

* * *

Meanwhile – Unknown place

Somewhere else, in a dark, pitch-black room was the resting form of the very evil which plagued the magical world. If one entered the room in its current state, they would smell the sickly stench of rotting flesh and the fresh, flowing blood of thousands of his victims. The unlucky murdered prey of the one who sits on the throne of unicorn carcasses. If one enters the dreadful room right now, they would see two blood red eyes sharply opening amongst the otherwise black canvass. It was the orbs of none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. He was awakened from his slumber when he felt a disturbance in the Darkness.

'What is this? The scales are shifting.'

His eyes narrowed at the realisation. Another heir, someone powerful with near limitless potential. Voldemort hissed at the thought of a challenger for his position. Who dares question his claim? Whoever thinks that they could stop him from gaining control of life, death and the world itself would be damned and they would die a very painful death.

The leader of the Dark stood up from his position and the torches lit up with the mere pulse of his magic. He inhaled the power radiating off of the surrounding dead and called for his leading officers. Several cloaked and masked men and women apparated into the throne-room. All immediately lowered themselves and bowed down with their heads touching the marble floor.

"Rise, my Generals!"

The robed individuals rose up with the ascent of their leader's arms. All looked up to him.

"I have had a vision. There is a child, holding enormous power, even more than that old fool Dumbledore. We MUST find this brat and destroy it. We'll send it back to the hell it comes from."

The Dark Lord's disciples murmured in hushed tones. 'A child who holds such great strength that their master would be worried about?' The chatter was silenced when their lord addressed them again.

"My Death-Eaters, tell your brothers and sisters that tonight…we HUNT!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is the prologue, it's longer than the first but not by much. The chapters in the future should mostly be 10-12 thousand words long. This was only a third of that.

As you can see Voldemort is very much aware of the prophecy but not the full of it. He just suspects of Harry's power/ existence.

The war is depicted as something much worse in this version I think.

I hope this rewrite lives up to your expectations. Tell me what I need to work on.

The poll says Harry should go into Ravenclaw and I'm surprised that more people want him in Hufflepuff than in Gryffindor. Probably because it's unique. Slytherin came in second by one point.

Send suggestions for the new title.

To anonymous reader, Frida. I appreciate your input and don't worry, you did not insult me or anything. I thank you for visiting my story.

Sorry for the delay.

Check out the new poll on my profile page.

See you guys next time. Read, Review and/or PM.


	2. Chapter 1: Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

October 31st 1981– A year and three months later – Godric's Hollow

"Hey Lily, could you please pass me the milk bottle? I think Lillian needs some more."

"But she's already had some earlier."

"Lills, I think she needs it or she'll start crying."

"Okay, fine. Don't feed her too much, James."

It was another evening in the Potter household. Well, almost. It was still around five o'clock but the skies had already started darkening and the sun's crest was slowly dipping past the hills. The last few rays of sunshine lifted from the forest on the grounds and made way for the darkness of the night. James and Lily Potter were both inside the house's nursery, gathered around two near identical cribs with only their colour to discern one from the other and the ones who used them.

James peered down to his one year old daughter who was happily sucking on a milk bottle half empty with milk. His wife, Lily, was quietly singing a soothing lullaby to their son who was sleeping in her arms while she also rocked him back and forth. Today was a quite a special day for the family because of two reasons.

The first reason was that another battle has been won, a very major one in fact. The Battle of Rockwell was a very memorable affair that had cost the resistance very few members but the Dark had lost many soldiers and a dozen high-ranking Death-Eaters along the process. The attack also benefited the Light by allowing them to regain control of advantageous points and favourable terrain. A heavily fortified abandoned castle, underground tunnels and high lookouts on hills were some of the buildings which were taken back. However, the fight had injured Auror Moody and had disfigured his face to the point that he had to replace his left eye. If it wasn't for his clothing and magical presence, he wouldn't have been recognisable.

The second reason that made the day very special concerned the twins. Today, Harry and Lillian displayed their very first major bursts of accidental magic. There had been small ones in the past where the Harry and Lillian released blue and red light from their bodies, respectively, but today, Lillian had been able to animate her favourite puppet and make it walk towards her. When James and Lily saw the scene, they were extremely proud but also found it very creepy with how the puppet looked like a zombie when it moved.

Harry showed his magic when Sirius came over in his dog form. The little boy loved his 'dogfather' very much and enjoyed their piggy back rides together. When the Animagus padded over to his crib, Harry levitated the black dog into his arms and started playing with him, an action which warmed the old dog's heart.

James heard the door open and in came his two best friends, the eccentric Sirius Black and the loyal Remus Lupin. The two came straight from the frontlines the day before and immediately went to visit their godchildren earlier in the day. Sirius stayed over while Remus got back from his house.

"Hey James and Lily. How are my two favourite youngsters?" Sirius greeted.

"That's very nice of you Sirius but you know Lily and I are from our youthful days now." James said.

"Got me on that one, old friend but I was talking about the children."

"They're doing fine, you saw them earlier so I don't know why you even bother asking."

"Now, don't go arguing with each other again, James, Sirius. I don't want to have to break you apart like last time." Remus voiced his presence.

"Yes, mama bear. We'll behave," joked Sirius earning a few chuckled from James who Lily swatted on the shoulder seconds later.

"I hope you boys keep yourselves quiet, my lovely husband James here wouldn't like it when he has to make the kids sleep again, isn't that right?" Lily asked her husband in a sickeningly sweet tone while he backed away from the she-devil.

"Yes dear," James responded while his two friends snickered behind his back.

"As for you two, if you don't keep yourselves quiet, no more visiting my children for a month." Lily threatened the now pale Remus and Sirius.

"We'll behave, m-ma'am." The two gulped.

"Good."

The three went back to chatting about the war. They talked about the recent events and how things might be looking up for them. Sirius even went as far as to say that they might even win in the next decade.

"Hey, Sirius. Do you know where Peter is? We haven't heard from him since the Secret Keeper switch between the two of you. Have you had any contact from him?"

When Harry and Lillian were born, the Potters had to move into a bigger house to accommodate the new bodies and to protect the whole family from Voldemort. With that came the problem of putting up a Fidelius Charm for security. One might think that such a charm was less than useful since it involved having someone keep a secret. Why couldn't a simple Notice-Me-Not or other powerful concealment charms work? A Fidelius charm completely hides the information on a person, place or item. It is one of the highest forms of concealment but risks the information from getting out by sealing it inside a human. A Secret Keeper.

James and Lily initially thought of making Sirius or Remus their Secret Keeper but decided against it due to the wide knowledge that they were close friends so the couple had to think of another person. Peter Pettigrew's name came up. He had been a Marauder in his fifth year and was loyal to the three but was not very popular or noticed. Deciding that Peter was the perfect candidate for the role of Secret Keeper, James and Lily made him theirs on the basis that he wasn't known to be their acquaintances. Don't get them wrong, they valued the man's friendship but no-one really thought of him much.

The thought of his friend's death or any harm befalling upon him saddened James.

"No, we haven't been able to contact Peter either, James." Sirius answered.

"I hope he's alright."

The conversation steered away from the depressing topic of war and veered towards Quidditch. Even with the war going on, some minor Quidditch teams were able to hold matches and many people in the local area came to watch. The big-league teams weren't allowed to play to prevent attracting attention from the Death-Eaters. Development of new brooms were also slowed down since more and more resources used to make them such as wood and metal were sent to the DMLE for distribution and manufacturing of wands and such.

Sirius and Remus did come to visit the Potters because they wanted to see their godchildren but also to inform the couple of another meeting with the Order which would happen later that night. Due to the recent wins over the enemy, the Light suspected that there was something wrong with Voldemort and his forces. In the past year, there hadn't been much action on the battlefield and they hadn't tried to confront the resistance at least once.

The meeting would be to discuss what could be wrong with the Death-Eaters ore more importantly, what their master's current state is. Are they recruiting more members and focusing on training them or is there something much bigger happening? The former scenario seemed more likely since several reliable sources confirmed of a couple Death-Eater training camps. Albus was planning to send some agents behind enemy lines to act as new recruits and spy for the Light. Despite the failure of such missions in the past, Dumbeldore believed that current circumstances needed this operation. Only one agent has been able to infiltrate the Death-Eater ranks and is still successful in acting as a spy for the resistance however more covert operatives are needed.

After about five minutes of waiting for James and Lily to get ready, the Potters and the two Marauders left the small cottage and apparated to their headquarters. The two parents left their two babies in the house with total faith in the Fidelius Charm and several strong wards protecting them. If only they knew what would happen to their son and daughter, if only they knew who would come that night to permanently break their family apart, they would never have left. James and Lily also did not notice a small, brown rat observing them with its small beady eyes then scamper off into the dark recesses of the gutter.

* * *

Unknown Place – A few minutes later

Away from the knowledge of anyone else in the world, apart from his disciples, existed the dark castle of no other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. It hid beyond the dying trees of once lively and thriving forests and beneath the forever raging storms of the dead and barren landscape. Crows flew between the grey clouds in search of their next prey while their previous hunts decayed on the black soil only useful as shelter for small critters.

The entire area remained unknown from the outside world with only the occasional foolish adventurer stumbling upon the heavily surrounded fortress. Of course, those brave but reckless travellers suffered the consequences for trespassing on You-Know-Who's property and they were, how should one put it, banished, very thoroughly.

Deep within the blackened walls of the fortress rested Voldemort with his familiar, Nagini, by his side; a five-feet long Emerald Viper whose only passion was to kill and maim. Lord Voldemort brooded and tapped his bony fingers rhythmically on his throne of bones while his eyes darted from side to side, every once in a while, showing that he was currently thinking, manipulating, scheming. Only one thing plagued his mind since a year and three months ago, the child of prophecy.

At first, he only speculated of a child who would break his hold over the magical world but as time went on, the Dark Lord began receiving visions of a prophecy, the prophecy. The child, born as the seventh month dies, born to those who thrice defied him and born with an unknown power. The only possible parents he could think of were the Potters or the Longbottoms.

The child must die for him to live but there was another part. Voldemort saw the future, a future which foretold the chose one's destiny. A future where he or she would conquer the world, where they would be the most powerful beings. It's such a shame that the brat would never live to see that day. Voldemort would make sure of it.

A loud bang snapped the dark mage from his thoughts and his blood red eyes scanned the room for the one who entered. The torches lit up with small flames and showed a path towards the throne from the door. A man, hunched over and wrapped in grimy, mucky clothing, briskly walked towards the Dark Lord and stopped a meter short of the footsteps leading to the throne. His knees hit the cold, hard cobblestone floor as he fell and knelt in front of his master.

"Pettigrew, it's you. Do you have news for me? Have you located the children?"

"Master, I h-have. The Potters are hidden in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow and t-the other child resides in Cadogan Lane, first house."

"Very well, what of the parents?"

"Both couples l-left to a meeting and would not be returning anytime soon."

"We have to act swiftly; the three children would have to die tonight. The sooner the better."

Voldemort released a small pulse of magic to one specific place. In an instant, there was a faint cracking sound from outside the throne room and in came his most trusted servant in his ranks and elite witch, the perfect Death-Eater, unstoppable killing machine. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My lord, how may I be of service."

The witch curtsied in front of her master and tilted her head forward showing signs of respect and vulnerability. She smiled a maniacal grin at him as she stood straight up.

"Dear Bella, I have a mission for you. It is to be carried out with the utmost precision and swiftness."

"Whatever do you need me to do, I will do it, my lord." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed with insane jubilee at the prospect of getting to kill someone.

"I want you to kill the Longbottom heir."

The dark-haired witch's crazy grin grew even wider. She licked her lips tentatively while her entire body shook in supressed adrenalin. 'How great would it be to taste the blood of a child,' she thought.

"As for you, rat, you will accompany me to the Potter house as a lookout. I will kill the little brats myself. They pose a much larger threat than the other child."

"Y-yes, master."

"This remains with the three of us for now. The others would be informed in the morning when we rejoice."

With a billow of his pitch-black robes, Lord Voldemort apparated out of the palace along with his two Death-Eaters.

* * *

Godric's Hollow

Back in Godric's Hollow, one year old Harry Potter sat awake in his crib unable to sleep. A few minutes earlier, an itching, pinching sensation on his small chest woke him up and has been bothering him ever since. The uncomfortable tingling became more irritating as the minutes went by and the baby waited patiently for his parents to come back home. His eyes looked to his sister, who was still sleeping without a care in the world, when a foreboding feeling passed over him and the small child couldn't help but whimper slightly.

Terrible winds howled from outside the window and scattered the raked leaves about. Dirt and debris rattled on the glass panes and the trees bent from the powerful gales. The unnatural weather signalled the arrival of no other than the Dark Lord. Harry looked outside and saw glowing red eyes piercing through the darkness and glaring right at him. His small heart hammered in his chest and he gripped his crib tighter unconsciously.

Voldemort marched slowly towards the house of his target with Peter following closely behind. His face showed a mixture of bloodlust and a hint of anticipation. He knew that he was almighty and near undefeatable, his victories testify to his power but immortality was still out of reach.

The dark mage quickened his pace when he was halted by a wave of magic. He cursed silently at the barrier then tore the invisible nuisance down with a quick swipe of his wand. The wards flickered from light blue to dark crimson and slowly opened like a slowly bursting bubble. Having knowingly triggered several alarms, Voldemort ripped the front door from its hinges and stepped inside the house.

"You," the dark lord turned to speak to his disciple," set up anti-apparition wards. Make sure the Light will never reach this house while we're inside."

"Yes master."

The two parted ways to accomplish their given or personal tasks. The dark lord's footsteps thudded on the floorboards and with each step, the wooden floor creaked eerily. He had learned of the house's layout before going in and located the nursery with ease. Pretty soon, the child of prophecy would be dead, whoever it may be. As Voldemort pushed the door open, everything seemed to stop in motion and a choking silence filled the air.

* * *

Cadogan Lane – Same Time

Bellatrix Lestrange stalked among the bushes and wove between trees until she saw a line of houses conveniently hidden in the woods. Among them is the Longbottom dwelling, a small cottage tucked in at the forefront of her view. She apparated to the doorstep of the house and slowly opened the door. Unlike Godric's Hollow, this house was not protected by its own wards but shares many with the whole lane. Wards she had disabled easily earlier. The door creaked open and the Death-Eater's eyes searched the dark room. The house seemed empty at first but a line of light was visible from a small gap under a doorway.

A loud cry sounded from the farthest room in the hallway where a light seemed to be turned on and the dark witch sneaked to the quarter. She slammed the door open forcefully which initiated more crying from a small crib in the middle of the room. The whole place was only lit by a tiny candle which seemed to be almost burnt out. Bellatrix walked over to the wailing source where she caught a sight of a small baby boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Well hello there, little boy," the witch hissed," so fragile, so innocent. You remind so much of him."

The Lestrange female hesitated for a moment as if she was lost in thought, reminiscing and thinking about a time long ago. The child stared at her with tear-filled eyes and a face filled with anguish. It's normally healthy complexion replaced by fear and anxiety. With her eyes still locked onto the small human a meter from her she drew her wand back and spat the worst Unforgiveable.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light zoomed towards the middle of the crib. The glowing tip of the lighting-shaped curse streaked close to the boy's chest before a loud crack sounded and the emerald-jade curse struck the bottom of the crib.

Bellatrix turned her head towards the direction of the noise and saw her intended target in the arms of a man. She glared at the intruder with wide, manic eyes and a snarl. Another person appeared in the room, this time a woman. The man gave the crying baby to his companion and formed a duelling stance. Right arm raised on a ninety-degree angle behind him, left arm pointed to Bellatrix –his wand arm – and both legs spread apart. The death-eater howled in annoyance at not getting her kill and in her crazed rage, sent a red curse towards the couple, the Cruciatus or torturing curse.

With that attack, it signalled a deadly duel between the two magic-users.

Light Headquarters – A few moments ago

In a dark room with only one wall lit sat the prominent members of the resistance, otherwise known as the Order of the Phoenix. The elite fighters of Albus Dumbledore and the bane of the Death-Eater army. The room's occupants were currently in the middle of a strategic meeting before a loud beeping sounded. Dumbledore felt the sound coming from his robes and pulled out a strange, spherical mechanical device with gears encompassing the rounded surface of the contraption. Various clicks and beeps were vibrating from the gadget.

One look at the piece of machinery alerted the elderly wizard.

"Potter, Longbottom. You must go to your houses now."

"Why, what's happened?" Alice Longbottom panicked.

"The wards have been torn down and they sensed the use of dark magic. This is urgent." Dumbeldore spoke in a rushed manner.

No other words were said and in an instant, the four wizards and witches apparated out of the meeting room.

* * *

Godric's Hollow

Voldemort silently took one step after another towards the cribs located on the far-right side of the room. The natural moonlight lit the entire interior through the windows and the dark lord's eyes flicked to the silhouette of a baby standing up on their bed. He walked confidently yet with caution and with his wand raised.

Harry's body stiffened when the room suddenly grew colder and he felt death creeping up behind him. He resisted the urge to cry out but couldn't stop his sister from doing so. He saw a robed figure walking towards his location holding a glowing stick.

"Pathetic. How can a child like you possibly defeat me?"

Voldemort stared at Harry with pure hatred and dark intent. Harry glared back just as fiercely, well, as scary as a one-year old could. Harry received another look from the dark lord before he had moved on to his crying sister.

"This one couldn't be more powerful than you. Look at her. Humans." Voldemort spat the last word.

"I'm going to kill her right after you."

He faced Harry again and went closer to him. Harry backed away from the snarling pale face of his older nemesis and His small back hit the edge of his crib. With nowhere to escape, Harry just stood his ground and readied himself for what was to come.

Voldemort brought his wand up and thrusted it forward.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He hissed the killing curse and a jet of green light similar to Bellatrix's pierced the air making a screaming, crackling noise towards Harry.

Without warning, a dome of light exploded in Voldemort's and Harry's vision. The golden-white sphere grew larger and spread around the whole of the house's perimeter and stopped at the edge of the wards Peter placed.

Inside the nursery, the light wasn't as bright as it had been and the forms of Harry and Voldemort were visible. The Dark Lord's body had wisps of black tendrils swirling around him while a translucent and glittering ball surrounded Harry which also kept the Killing Curse from progressing any further. The curse squirmed and splintered into separate streaks that were reflected towards different parts of the room.

After ten seconds had passed, the half of the roof above the cribs were torn down and the cribs and most of the floor was destroyed. Harry had crawled in front of his sister and protected her from the stray jets of light.

Voldemort's annoyance and anger grew as the moments flew by. He poured more of his magic into his attack and the beam grew larger in width. Cracks started appearing on Harry's shield and the golden hue it previously had started fading. Now, it flickered between shades of green and black as if the Avada Kedavra had infected it.

How dare this mere child defy him, the most powerful wizard to have ever walked on the earth! Voldemort screamed as he unleashed the reigns holding his volatile magic behind. The darkness pulsed and matched the size of Harry's light. A combination of white and dark sped around Godric's Hollow like a tornado but the different tones battled against and completely rejected each other, like oil and water.

Harry was now on his knees with his sister still behind him and his mouth were openly screaming for the ordeal to end. His right hand was held up as if it was trying to prevent the green, deathly light from making its target. His strength wavered for a second before his whole body started shaking. Harry let out one final shout then the shield disappeared.

The Killing Curse felt the lack of resistance and it ate the space between it and Harry as fast as a Thunderbird. Voldemort grinned at his assured victory. The tip of the green lightning was like a clump of bolts; it carved out an ugly scar similar to its shape and would've pushed Harry's soul if it wasn't for his core. A small stream managed to make it past Harry and hit Lillian on her jaw.

Harry gave one final stand, managing to reflect the curse towards his attacker. He passed out in the middle of the blast mark with his sister close to a pile of rubble.

Voldemort saw Harry fall from behind the green, glaring spell but when he stopped fuelling it, he failed to block the oncoming reflection of said spell. Before he could even utter a sound, Voldemort turned to nothingness, his soul ripped from the tension and energy radiating in the room.

The pure, suffocating power and intent rushing in the air became too much too handle and soon, a huge shockwave shook the house. A divine light burned the eyes of any witnesses for hundreds of miles.

* * *

Cadogan Lane

What had been a living room was now reduced to a cluster of debris and wreckage. The burning piles of wood and skin-biting poisonous mists plagued the battlefield between Frank Longbottom and Bellatrix Lestrange. Green gases and scalding flames hindered their vision but that didn't stop them from attempting to kill each other.

"Incendio, Ventus, Stupefy!"

"Protego, Serpensortia, Sectumsempra!"

Frank fired the fire-making, the wind force and the stunning spell. The wind blew the fire into a scorching tornado which left ash in its wake. The Stupefy hid its small stature behind the massive size of the tornado.

Bellatrix casted the shielding spell to protect herself from the wild inferno but the incessant battering from the fire broke her shield. Luckily for her, the tornado dissipated a second later. A quick shimmer of red light on her peripherals made her jerk suddenly to the side and barely avoid the stunner. She fired the snake-summoning spell and the severe-cutting spell in quick succession.

Three massive cobras, about a meter each in length, coiled around Frank and started squeezing his body. The reptiles covered him from view and the space between them kept closing. Frank's hand stuck out from underneath one of the serpents. He fired several mid-powered Stupefies at the snakes which then fell off of him like cloth.

As soon as the snakes uncoiled, the Sectumsempra hit Frank leaving a nasty gash from his right shoulder to the left side of his hip. The laceration was deep and caused serious bleeding causing the Light member to kneel on one knee while nursing his wound.

"Longbottom, had enough yet?" Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet tone but showing signs of fatigue.

"As if, a small paper-cut won't stop me. You mess with my family, you'll face the consequences, Lestrange." Frank retorted.

He transfigured a large piece of wood into a thick, steel beam and ditched it onto Bellatrix with the levitation spell. She shrieked in alarm and was buried under a ton of stone, wood and steel.

The Longbottom Head knew that if he doesn't finish the duel soon, he'd get killed. He ripped off his vest, coat and shirt then cast a small Incendio, so that it was barely alive, and burned the wound. Frank gritted his teeth through the agonising pain and successfully cauterised the wound. A temporary fix would do.

After he had sealed the cut, Bellatrix came out of her confines seconds later. Her face was dirtied and blood was dripping from her forehead where Frank saw a long gash. Her expression was of unbridled rage towards him.

With a scream, she launched many dark curses towards him. He was able to bat some away with his wand and some he had to dodge. The spells hit the ground and caused long cracks to appear on the granite blocks and the space around the Auror was marred with void-like orbs which would have been deadly to touch. After a few moments, Frank was surrounded by purple, bubble-shaped masses which were starting to converge to him, the centre.

"There's no getting out of this one!" Bellatrix cackled.

Frank didn't know what the dark spheres were but touching them was not an option. He could feel his arm start to burn and freeze at the same time when he held it close to the black walls. He could still see some light from the gaps between the thick accumulation of black. He'd tried Apparating but he was thrown back into the exact same spot. The distance between him and the walls were getting smaller but a slow rate. About five meters were left. Whatever this was, it was near impenetrable.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the shrinking lump. The spell needed to be sustained for it to work and a few gaps still needed to be closed. They were small and impossible to be used as an exit but if Longbottom found out one way to counter the spell, she would be at a disadvantage – and there was a hole directly facing her.

Frank saw the gaps closing very fast. The air seemed to run out very quickly inside and he started having trouble breathing properly. Lightheaded-ness and drowsiness overtook him and he stumbled around inside the dome. Frank's vision became blurry but he slapped himself out of it before he passed out. He calmed himself, starting with his breathing and focused on his surroundings. He remembered his training, sights, smell, sound and touch. He needed to live in the moment.

'The gaps, it's been harder to breathe ever since they started closing. The walls must be solid – but they can't be, it wasn't conjured – so they have special properties that allow them to block airflow. But how do I get out? I have no portkey with me and apparition is out of the question.' Frank thought.

He looked around again and saw that the gaps were only about ten centimetres in diameter. He was about to search for another way out when he saw a shadow from the outside. Bellatrix's shadow to be exact.

'Her wand's tip is glowing, sign of sustained spell use. Since she's pointing it directly towards… whatever this is, it must mean she's holding the spell. If I could just get a shot at her.'

Frank immediately adjusted his position until there was a clear line between him and Bellatrix's torso. Putting a good chunk of his energy into the spell, Frank fired a Stupefy into the closing hole. The red light shot towards the rapidly sealing gap.

Eight centimetres…

Five centimetres…

Three…

One…

The miniscule hole closed just after the red-coloured stunner made it past, the black mass caught the tail of the speeding spell but did nothing to hinder it from its trajectory or slow down its velocity. The Stupefy sailed like a speeding locomotive until it zapped the female Death-Eater right on the abdomen, rendering her unconscious.

Without its power source, the dark-arts, void curse disappeared. It crawled like tentacles of an octopus back into the ground while some vine-like protrusions slithered away making a hissing noise all the while.

Frank was gasping for precious air with his hands on his knees and bent over to ease his back. He promptly fainted and lied in a heap on the ground. The last things in his vision were blurred images of coated individuals rushing towards him.

* * *

Godric's Hollow

Peter had just finished putting up the wards his master needed then he heard faint sounds of splintering wood before that sound turned into a loud cracking noise. He turned around and looked up; there he saw the unmistakeable colour of the Killing Curse shooting everywhere across the sky above the house.

Peter was awestruck by the display. How could someone shoot so many Avada Kedavras, one time alone would have been taxing for anybody. He was still gaping in disbelief when his whole world turned white.

The unexpected explosion of light made him stagger backwards and crash into a tree, helplessly trying to cover his eyes but even if he closes them or tried using Nox, the brightness wouldn't turn down. Standing and breathing became increasingly difficult as the minutes went by. Peter suffered in the light for a few more seconds – a rat thrives in the dark anyway – before the world turned dark. A second later, it turned white again and kept switching back and forth. A sick feeling on the bottom of his stomach arose and Peter couldn't help but doubt his master's safety. This was not going according to plan.

The space around him was buzzing with power and energy that Peter almost fainted, then another force was sent out, a shockwave which launched him to the edges of the wards. His spine hit the invisible barrier shattering a few of his ribs and caused internal bleeding.

There was a loud ringing in his ears after. The whole environment turned to how it looked like before but the Potter house was in flames and half of it was demolished completely. Several houses around the area was also charred, mostly the ones closest, while some had burning embers on them. It seems that whatever happened ignited the air on fire for a brief moment and lit small fires on several places.

Peter stood up while grabbing at his broken left arm. He shuffled quickly into the house and started looking for his master. It wasn't hard to find where he was, or had been. Black, smoking, tattered robes slumped on the floor laying lifelessly. Peter heard a faint cry from the other side of the room and saw Harry unconscious.

Enraged, he grabbed his wand and got ready to cast a fireball charm at him – he needed to avenge his master – the Potter boy had to be killed. Anyone who could make his master use that much power is a threat to their cause. He was about to chant the spell when there was a loud crack in the hallway. Peter looked back at the sight of his old friend standing, looking for the attacker.

Peter cursed and quickly grabbed Harry completely forgetting about his friend's daughter who was left next to the broken pieces of the house.

A few moments earlier

James, Lily, Frank and Alice left the meeting room as fast as they could when they had been warned of a breach in their homes. James and Lily both apparated to their house in the magical suburban-style town, Godric's Hollow, fearing for their children's wellbeing.

As soon as they had arrived, James and Lily saw their home in a state of destruction. They landed on the grass just outside of their fence with thick wards blocking their way. Lily had tried the shield penetration spell but it didn't work and she was electrocuted for tampering with it. However, she had left a large tear on the wards and weakened one spot severely.

James seized the opportunity and blasted through the barrier. The wards started opening like the water on a rock, drying overtime. James made sure his wife was comfortable under a tree and away from danger before he went rushing into the burning house. He apparated across the house every time, the view becomes less and less familiar. Apparating had sent James to the wrong parts of the house due to the mismatch between his imagination and memories with reality.

James made it to the hallway leading into the nursery making a loud noise as he appeared.

Peter cursed as he saw his old friend but he had a job to do. He hid Harry under his thick cloak and casted a heavy stunner on the child. As a parting gift, Peter left a bloodied piece of young Harry's blanket on the floor and a part of his shirt, both of which had been damaged, to plant evidence of the child's 'death'. He silently apparated without James noticing.

James ran to the spot next to where Peter had been standing and surveyed the place while looking for his son and daughter. The whole roof was gone and the floor had large cracks. He heard a sound, a whimper to his left.

"Dear god," James picked up his distraught daughter and started tending to her wounds. He searched for his son but found no traces of him other than his burnt blanket and ripped shirt on the middle of what looked like scorch marks. Blackened wood circled the two pieces but a small space where the two had been found was left unmarred, no burns, just perfectly polished floorboards.

Dumbeldore apparated with a bunch of Aurors in the hall. "James, how's your family?"

"We're fine…it's just, there's no sign of Harry except these."

James showed the two cloths to his mentor.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"As of now, we have no way of knowing but there's one thing I could do to make sure."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. His irises glowed a slight yellow tinge before he exhaled loudly. His arms raised in the air and there was a slight humming coming from his hands.

' _Eternal…Void, black, stars… universe… infinite darkness…'_

 _Albus concentrated harder and his eyebrows became furrowed._

' _Sun…Earth…here, blue mass, yellow lights… Hadrian James Potter… Land of Living…Limbo… no magical signature'_

The old wizard sighed and increased his breath rate. The spell had been very taxing on his magical reserves and body.

"I'm sorry, James. There's no signs of his magical presence in the world or the limbo. I have no idea where he's gone or if he is still even alive. We have to assume the worst."

James' shoulders shook and unshed tears were seen on his eyes. He sighed to ease the dull throbbing in his chest. Losing a son wasn't easy. He wondered what would happen when Lily heard the news. She wouldn't be the same after. Lily loved Harry more than anything else – James suspects that she loves their son more than him and Lillian.

"Albus, is my wife okay?"

"She's being cared for by the Healers. Just a mild concussion, nothing to worry about. Although she wouldn't be waking for another five hours." Dumbledore sympathised for his student. The grief that comes with losing someone very dear to you is something he was all too familiar with. "Are you planning on telling Lily as soon as she wakes up?"

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

"Another thing, as you already know, an attack has happened targeting Frank and Alice's son. However, the prophecy did say that the chosen child would be marked by Voldemort as his equal. Since he came here personally, we're certain now that one of your children is the child of prophecy. Because Harry is unfortunately dead or missing, we have every reason to believe that Lillian is the Chose One. In addition to that, I can sense that her core is strong and definitely wild. Fit for a Gryffindor. As for the mark, it seems that Voldemort gave her a physical one as well, just below her chin, on her jaw, I can feel darkness seeping out of the wound."

"I understand. We'll do our best to raise her."

"I know James, I know. You and Lily would do a great job."

With those words, the two men parted. One of them to check on the future and the night's impacts while the other to take care of his family.

A tower somewhere in Hogwarts

In a room, the highest point inside one of Hogwarts's tall turrets where there sits on a large, mahogany desk, both the Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance. The two tools that have been allowing magical children from all over Europe into Hogwarts for centuries.

The scene looked like it came from a photograph, still and lifeless if it wasn't for the sudden opening of the book. The sacred tome pried its cover forcefully which made a loud bang on the table and began flipping thought the pages in haste. It opened to the page holding the name of one Hadrian Potter.

Hadrian Potter

Hadrian Potter

Hadrian Potter

After the Quill had crossed out Harry's name, it disappeared completely from the book erasing any evidence of his existence. The book then snapped shut and the scene became a still image once again, not to be disturbed for another year.

* * *

Muggle World – In a forest

The silent, serenity of the woods was broken by a random materialisation of one Peter Pettigrew who landed on a heap of fallen, autumn leaves. He swore as his side was pierced by a rusty pitchfork covered by the leaves.

Harry tumbled out of his cloak and due to the noise and movement, woke up from his unconscious state. He looked up to the sight of his kidnapper clutching his bleeding stomach. The rusty pitchfork had buried its spikes deep into Peter's torso where inside, it pierced his stomach, pancreas and left kidney.

Harry tried standing up but without anything to support him and barely any strength left, he just fell back down again. The toddler helplessly lied on a nearby mound with his back propped up.

Peter held his wand in his right hand and limped towards Harry, stopping short of a meter in front of his target. The old rat snapped his wand forward and sent a skin-gnawing curse – a spell fitting his personality well - at Harry. The curse had absolutely no effect on him and it dissipated the moment it hit his chest.

Pettigrew scowled when he saw that his signature spell did nothing. A white-ish, skin-tight protective layer gleamed around Harry. Peter looked at his target in confusion and frustration. Confused because he does not know how the child still had available magic left in him after destroying his master and frustrated since he does not know a way around this new problem.

Casting away anymore thinking and normalcy, Peter picked the pitchfork up and jabbed it towards Harry's chest but once again, his attempts to maim and kill his old friend's child was for naught. The pitchfork was ripped out of his hands and flew to the side and tumbled into a pile of leaves. Peter needed to end it quick otherwise he would faint from magical exhaustion soon. He specialised in undercover missions, not upfront duelling causing his reserves to dwindle over the years.

He tried to grab Harry by the neck and suffocate him instead of using his remaining magic but he was met with a barrier and for the second time that night, Peter was thrown back. He landed painfully on his wounded side and on his already broken arm. The small defensive move from Harry left Peter with little magic left in his system.

Harry's eyes drooped from drowsiness but as soon as his attacker touched the barrier which suddenly came up, he felt slightly more refreshed. It seems that he had unknowingly siphoned some of Peter's magic.

Peter groaned and pushed his body back up. He had failed for the third time and he decided that it was not worth it anymore. He transformed into his Animagus form which required less energy and scampered off into the dark, depths of the woods.

With knowledge that his enemy had gone, Harry slept.

* * *

Colchester, Essex England

"Hon, why don't we go just stay in Saturday night? Hmmm?"

"Well, as much as I would like to, it would be rude not to go. After all, the party is for your cousin."

"Yeah, I know, but she's such a weirdo."

 _Bang!_

The night had been uneventful for Mr and Mrs Simmons when a loud noise interrupted their little stroll. Thinking that the sound might've come from the forest, Mr Simmons turned to his wife and both decided to check it out. The two both gripped their wands from inside their trench coats and warily traversed the dark woods.

The couple soon came to a small clearing in the middle of what could have been the tallest trees in the forest where they saw Harry unconscious.

"Oh Merlin, Travis, this poor boy's injured."

"Jessica, take care of him. I'll look around for what could've did this to him."

The woman proceeded to heal the boy with her magic and his laboured breathing returned to normal. The man scouted the area around the boy but found no disturbances or damage.

"What do you think happened here?"

"My guess is, is that someone dumped him here or he got into a bit of a scuffle with the local kids. Then again, how did he get that scar? When I healed him, he didn't have much more injuries apart from exhaustion and broken ribs."

"There's a pitchfork over there on the side but there should be blood or a trace of skin on the tips but they're clean. Strange, it had no signs of use on it either, it's as if it was brand new."

"What should we do?"

"Well, we better make sure he's in a good condition before we let go of him. I suppose that the local orphanage would be the best place to send him to."

"I think you're right."

The couple did a few more checks on Harry before Trevor hauled him up on his shoulders. The two, with their package, walked towards the streets and to the local orphanage no more than three blocks away from their current position.

Without knowing that they were a big part in triggering a very large domino effect in the universe, Trevor and Jessica Hayley left the sleeping child on the doorsteps of the Saint John's Children's Home.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am very, very, very sorry for not updating for how many months now? 3 I think. Assignments have been horrendous and time consuming since it was nearly the end of school.

Anyways, pairings for this story I think would go down to a maximum of three people. Next chapter is a time skip to the train ride to Hogwarts so none of the chapters leading up to the first year.

The three 'Hadrian Potters' in the middle of the chapter were supposed to be crossed out on Word but I guess it didn't transfer here. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2,3: Collection

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Also, please check out the new poll on my profile page. This is a two-chapter post. There is a small extra scene in between containing two people who have their own arcs. They are my OCs and one was already introduced at the start of the chapter.

Chapter revised: 15th of July 2018

* * *

Chapter 2: Platform 9/0.75, Choo-Choo Chatter (Pt 1)

September 1st 1991 – Cooke Residence

"So, today's the day, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You excited?"

"Sure."

"C'mon, you gotta give me more than this. This is Hogwarts we're talking about. Best wizarding school in the world."

"Can't be much more different than what we've seen already."

"It'll be special, I promise."

"Does Hogwarts have a huge, talking, white, dragon?"

"…No."

"What about an angry, rampaging yeti?"

"Well no, but…"

"How about a beautiful, singing mermaid clan who makes the best sushi?"

"(sigh) No.

"Talking ghosts who died centuries ago?"

"Weirdly…yes."

"Hmm, three points to me, one point to Hogwarts."

"Harry, Hogwarts WILL be great, trust me. I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"Better than fine you mean."

"Thanks, anyways, you'll enjoy it there."

"This better be good, Simon."

"Oh, and by the way, you should really check on Albino, she really misses you."

"She's all the way in Albania, remember? Plus, it's only been three months, I'm pretty sure she can keep herself busy by hunting the smaller wyverns in the mountains. I don't have to play with her all the time."

"Hmmm, you're right."

With that little conversation, the Cooke father-son duo left their little two-story house and drove off to the famous King's Cross Station. It was a popular stop for both the Muggle and magical population. The perfect cover for a wizarding checkpoint. It wasn't that unusual to have a large number amount of people occupying the train station so it was the best place to blend in. So, when a black Rolls Royce pulled up on the worn-out parking spaces, the locals paid no attention and went about doing whatever Muggles did (mostly Netflix and trying to stay warm in the ridiculously cold, northern hemisphere weather but Netflix hasn't been invented yet, sadly).

Harry stepped out of the passenger seat, his warm breath contrasting with the icy atmosphere causing moisture to formulate. He closed the door behind him and went straight to the trunk to grab his belongings. His father waited for him by the rusty lamppost then the two walked over to the platform.

Simon pulled out his pocket watch and briefly glanced at the time before stuffing it back into his brown trench coat. He rubbed his gloved hands together before strolling with Harry across the dead-leaf laden ground, the brown plants crunching underneath their black-leather boots.

The platform was especially busy this time of year but no-one seemed to know why. Was there a public holiday they knew nothing of? They knew that school was about to start but the people who come weren't wearing any sort of uniform. A large amount of families too would come by with trollies containing towers of suitcases and luggage, some even had bird cages with owls in them. Strange indeed.

What was even more odd was that no-one seemed to see those people on the train. Where'd they go? Nobody knows. Mainly because they forget about it when they start asking around, especially when they question the weird, stuck-up looking guys in trench coats who hung around the pillars.

Harry and Simon greeted the two lookouts stationed to either side of the third pillar from the left. They were given the approval to go by the two Ministry officials before Harry and Simon passed through the barrier.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The bustling crowds and the puffs of smoke from the bright red train was a familiar sight to one Simon Cooke but a new scenery to Harry. The latter looked around in appreciation with a blank face while the former stared at his son for some type of response. He got nothing.

"Seriously? Nothing. Why do I even bother?" Simon growled in mock frustration.

"It's not that I'm not excited, it's just that school seems like a bore and from the way you talked about it sometimes, you made it sound like it's too much trouble than it's worth." Harry said.

"Harry, you don't know how close that hits to the truth."

"Hmmm." Harry contemplated about going to Hogwarts one more time.

"It'll be fun. Now go board the train, you might want to get an empty compartment before everyone else takes the space."

"Okay. I'll see you next year, Simon."

"Yep."

"Also, I want a mum. Bye."

With that last side note, Harry ran off into the train with his things while Simon just groaned at his cheekiness. 'That damn kid, he'll be the death of me someday but seriously though, I should get a girl, been so long since I got laid.' The twenty-six-year-old left the station and went to his next meeting.

Harry hurriedly paced through the corridor of the second last carriage looking for an empty compartment. The others have either been full, had a couple of students in them, were reserved for Prefects or just smelt strange. He stopped at the compartment third last from the end of the corridor. Harry reluctantly opened the sliding door and peeked to see if anyone was already inside. Seeing as nobody was around, he went in, levitated his possessions to the ledges above the seats and sat down. Harry placed a locking charm on the doors before pulling out a small leather-bound book titled, 'Duelling: Skills, Strategies, Tactics, Tricks and Tips.'

'Maybe I'll even get to catch a few minutes of sleep.' Harry thought.

* * *

Just Outside

It had been a really awesome day for Lillian Potter so far. She woke up early and had a hearty and delicious breakfast, did some light reading and exercise then got dropped off at Platform Nine and Three Quarters by her parents. She and her best friend were about to go to the best magic school in the world, this is the moment that she has been waiting for her whole life. An important milestone on her journey to defeat Lord Voldemort and hopefully have a life outside of that. Nothing can stop her now, well, except a locked door.

"Grr…stupid door…why won't you open?!" The Potter heiress helplessly pulled on the stubborn handle to no avail.

All the other compartments were full and this was the only one left. Veronica had asked her to save a seat for them and she will, whatever it takes. If only it hadn't taken several minutes for her parents to say goodbye more specifically her mother to stop peppering her face with kisses, geez, she wasn't a child anymore.

Lillian was wondering how strong the lock was on this door when she realised that these types of compartments don't have locks. She smacked herself on the forehead for her absent-mindedness and pulled out her wand ready to cast an Alohomora on the door.

Just as Lillian drew her arm back, the door slid open and a boy stepped out from inside. The heiress yelped in shock and lost grip on all of her baggage. Her things made a loud thud as they impacted on the ground frightening Lillian causing her to lose her wand as well. The white magical equipment was passed back and forth between her hands as she fumbled with it.

The boy watched in amusement as she tried to catch the small tool. He laughed then snatched it out of the air for her.

"Umm, could you please hand me my wand b-back." Lillian stuttered in embarrassment.

"Sure, here you go." The boy held her wand in front of him for her to grab.

"Thanks." Lillian muttered in gratitude.

"No problem." Harry said.

Lillian blushed at the smiling face of the stranger boy. She thought he looked quite cute, with his slightly tanned complexion, red lips; dark brown, wavy hair; cute, button nose and the most beautiful green eyes – not including her mother's. His eyes were a uniquely green colour, it seemed quite familiar though, as if she had seen it before somewhere.

"Have we met before?" Lillian blurted out. "I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself first. Hello, I'm Lillian."

"My name's Harry." The boy responded. "And to answer your question, I don't think that we have met before but judging by your flaming red hair, brown eyes and scar, you must be THE Lillian Potter. Saviour of the Magical World, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and all that. I've seen your face around."

"Yep, that's me. Although I don't remember anything about You-Know-Who at all. Don't pay attention to the rumours about me fighting a dragon or something cause that's definitely not true. Most people don't realise that I'm just a normal girl under all the propaganda and stories." Lillian chuckled.

"Must be tough having to deal with all the hero-worship huh? Sorry, heroine-worship." Harry said.

"Yeah, the press gets on my nerves sometimes. They PRESS on my buttons so much."

The two giggled at the horrible play on words.

"Would you like to join me in the compartment? I heard you trying to get in and I'm assuming that there are no more free compartments left?" Harry asked.

"Of course, thanks a lot. I wouldn't want to have to sit with some creepy weirdo, plus, you're a pretty decent guy. You wouldn't mind if my friend Veronica comes as well, would you?"

"Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."

"Thanks." Lillian smiled at Harry before going for her bags but he beat her to it.

"Here, let me." Harry slung the bags over his shoulder and placed them gently next to his own. He turned back to his new acquaintance who had already seated herself on the seat opposite his.

"Stay here. I'll go look for your friend." Harry went to leave but then remembered one crucial information. "Lillian."

"Yeah?" She looked up from her book.

"What does Veronica look like?"

* * *

Back in the Corridor

Harry walked briskly past many compartment doors while muttering something under his breath.

" _Wild red hair, freckles, straight nose, green eyes, pale skin and same height as me."_

He was about to go back just in case he missed a compartment when he spotted a glimpse of reddish-orange hair behind three boys with two of them resembling mountain gorillas or yetis. The boys looked like they were threatening the red-haired person, who may or may not be Veronica. Seeing as the two big boys started advancing, Harry decided to interrupt the little conversation.

"Hello there. I hope you know that the train will soon leave the station so I advise that you go back into your compartments." Harry smiled at the three boys.

The big brutes looked at him in confusion while the skinnier blonde in the middle looked slightly murderous.

"Can't you see that you're interrupting, so could you just bugger off?" The blonde spat and turned back to the girl. The two gorillas by his side smirked at Harry baring their straight, yet deadly looking teeth before following the examples of the stuck up blonde.

"Um, I don't think you heard me, step away from the nice lady, before someone gets hurt." Harry folded his arms across his chest.

The three bullies turned to face Harry who still confidently stood his ground.

"From the looks of your clothes and the sheer ignorance, you're a Mudblood." The blonde sneered.

"So, what of it? Am I supposed to bow down to you and lick your boots like your two bodyguards?" Harry retorted.

"Don't you know who I am!? I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the House of Malfoy; my father is Lucius Malfoy! You better watch yourself there or we could get into a pretty serious disagreement later on." Draco threatened. "Why are you even defending the Weasley girl? Actually, you two match each other, a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor."

"What foul language!" Harry said in a mocking tone. "Not something we would expect from the Malfoy scion. Wouldn't your father be disappointed in you. It would be such a shame if someone were to speak to Mr Malfoy about his son's embarrassing behaviour."

"Ha, as if! Know your place worm, you don't even deserve to speak my father's name. It's not like he would notice you anyway, less than let you talk to him." Draco said but silently scared of the scenario where his father does find out about his less than Pureblood behaviour.

"Who said anything about me telling him? Look around you," Draco's eyes panned his surroundings and saw a gaggle of nosy students looking at the commotion whispering to themselves, "I hear that word gets around pretty fast in Hogwarts."

Draco gulped realising that he had been trumped.

"M-my father will hear about this! Come on, Crabbe, Goyle." With those parting words, Draco strutted off to his compartment along with his two henchmen with the confrontation still clear on his mind.

The onlookers went back into their compartments with a hot new topic ready for spreading. 'Muggle-born Vs Pureblood'. Harry heard a few girls talking about him and Draco, he also managed to catch a 'Lyra' being thrown around but he went back to his task.

"Are you Veronica Weasley?" Harry approached the tomboy-ish looking girl.

"Who wants to know?" She questioned.

"Harry, I'm an acquaintance of Lillian."

"Lillian has never talked to me about you."

"I'm new here."

"I can tell, no-one goes against a Malfoy like how you did just then. Most people stay far away from that Dark family, unless you're one of those kiss-asses from the Wizengamot. That was a pretty gutsy thing to do."

"Well, I couldn't just let them have a go at a pretty girl like you." Harry smiled. To be honest, Veronica was quite pretty. She almost looked like Lillian with her lighter red hair, long yet narrow nose, piercing blue eyes, milky white skin and a rugged yet confident air around her.

"S-shut up, let's just go." Veronica blushed, enhancing the sight of her freckled face and she looked down at the floor. 'Who does this boy think he is?' Secretly, she liked that someone was taking notice of her. Hormones and all that.

Harry just chuckled at the reaction, it was fun watching women get all flustered.

"I'm just messing with you, not about the pretty part, that part's true."

If it were possible the blush would have gotten darker.

After a little walk, the two made it back to their compartment where Lillian waited. Harry opened the door for Veronica who just stepped pass quickly trying to hide her red face. Lillian greeted them and she and Veronica went straight to chatting.

"What took you so long?" Lillian asked her friend.

"I ran into some trouble with Malfoy. He was harassing me to tell him where you were." Veronica answered.

"Again?! When will that idiot get the hint, I don't want anything to do with him." Lillian groaned in annoyance dramatically flailing her arms around at the same time.

"It was no big deal, I had some help. By the way, Harry, was it? That was quite Gryffindor-ish of you. Have you considered which House you'd like to be in? Gryffindor could use someone like you." Veronica said while glancing at Harry who was reading his duelling book.

"Not really, I wouldn't mind going into any House." Harry said thinking about it.

"Well, if you keep doing what you're doing, you'll surely be in Gryffindor." Veronica said playfully punching Harry on the shoulder.

"Anyone could do what I did, and it wasn't much of a bother." Harry said.

"Well, Harry's just like that. Such a helpful character, isn't he?" Lillian swung to where he was sitting and playfully pinched his cheek.

Lillian giggled at Harry's reaction, his face was scrunched up in surprise and his eyes were squeezed so tight. He playfully swatted her arms away and sulked in the corner. The girls giggled at the moping boy who soon joined in the laughter. A loud whistle interrupted their little moment signalling the close departure of the Hogwarts Express from the station. After the long whistle, their compartment door was opened and a bushy-haired girl stuck her head in.

"Hello, have you seen a toad by any chance?" The girl spoke with her two rabbit teeth showing.

Veronica jumped at the sudden sound while Harry and Lillian looked up from their books.

"…A toad?" Lillian asked in confusion. The same thing was running through her two companions' minds.

"Yes, a boy named Neville was looking for his pet toad that ran away." The girl replied. "Oh, I'm Hermione by the way."

The girl, now identified as Hermione went to shake Lillian's, Veronica's and Harry's hands.

"I'm Lillian, and these two are Veronica and Harry." Lillian introduced them to Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Harry said while Veronica just grunted in response.

"Oh my god, you're Lillian, aren't you? I mean THE Lillian, Lillian Potter, saviour of the magical world. I've read all about you. Is it true?" Hermione pestered the redhead with her over-excited attitude.

"Is what true?" Lillian asked. There was so much rubbish about her nowadays that it was hard to discern which things people ask about her were true.

"That you can survive any lethal or fatal curse." Hermione answered.

Lillian just chuckled putting on fake smile. "No, of course not, that would mean that I'm invincible which I am not." Having to deal with questions like these was an annoyance. I mean, come one! No-one can just walk off from the killing curse, her surviving was a miracle in itself.

The conversation was conveniently interrupted by a blonde boy rushing next to where Hermione was standing.

"Hermione, have you found Trevor yet?" The panting boy asked. His dishevelled look told a lot about what he had been doing the past hour which unfortunately was still something he was doing.

"Sorry Neville, no-one seems to have seen him." Hermione said sympathetically.

The poor boy looked devastated at the fruitless search for his pet. He trudged back to his own compartment and muttered a quick thanks to Hermione. The girl soon joined Neville's example and went to her own compartment after saying goodbye to Lillian, Harry and Veronica. A final whistle, slightly longer than the previous one, sounded throughout the whole station. Seconds later, the train started moving.

Lillian waved at her family who were smiling form the platform. Her dad, mum and little sister gave a small wave at her too with the youngest smiling a toothy smile.

"So, that's your family?" Harry asked wondering.

"Yep, they're the best." Lillian said wistfully already missing her father's protectiveness, her sister's hugs and especially her mother's smile.

Families waved to their departing members from the platform and they watched the red vehicle chug away from their location until only the smoke coming from the train was visible. Pretty soon, that was also out of their sight.

Another year at Hogwarts was about to begin.

* * *

Inside the Hogwarts Express

After Hermione and Neville had left, Harry and Lillian tucked their books away and decided to start a conversation while Veronica went looking for her brothers. She was the eldest daughter among the seven Weasley children. She and her younger sister Ginny were close knit, almost as close as she and Lillian.

"So, you grew up in the Muggle world huh?" Lillian asked, curious about Harry's life.

"Yeah, I did. I live with my adoptive father but he's more like an older brother to me." Harry said shrugging.

"But you seem to know things about the wizarding world already. Did you do some quick cramming before coming here or were you already aware of magic?"

"Oh, I've known about magic for a long time now. My dad taught me about how the magical society works." Harry answered.

"What do you think of it? Good, bad, better?" Lillian asked.

"Well, wizards and witches could try being more open-minded and adapt some Muggle technology. That's one of my main concerns." Harry said truthfully. The wizarding world was living several decades behind the Muggles technology wise, they still use oil-lamps for god's sake. There's practically no sign of electricity, but what wizards lack in innovation, they make up for it with magic.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you." Lillian chirped.

"Isn't your mother Muggle-born?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my mum is the first Muggle-born who married into my dad's line so I'm the first half-blood Potter since as far as we know."

The two went on to chat about other trivial things such as Quidditch; if there are flying brooms, are there flying dustpans too? The answer is probably. The compartment was filed with lots of laughs and chatter from the two children who were clearly enjoying each other's company.

When the Trolley Witch came, Harry stood up to go pay for Lillian and himself but she insisted that they both pay for the other's purchases. Harry bought Lillian some Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and her all-time favourite, Liquorice Wands. Lillian however, bought Harry one of every item from the Honeydukes Cart since he has never tried any of them before.

Lillian stashed her sweets apart from the Liquorice Wands which she kept at hand. Harry also stored all of his sweets excluding the Liquorice Wands and a Chocolate Frog. He was about to open the Chocolate Frog wrapper when Lillian stopped him.

"Harry! Before you open the wrapper, you have to prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?"

"You'll see."

Harry was reluctant to open the wrapper but what's the worst that could happen, a real frog jumps out? Close. When he tore the packet open, the chocolate frog leapt out from the inside and into the air heading for the windowsill.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry stretched his hand out and his fingers spread themselves out. The frog closed into the window and was about to touch it when Harry snatched it out from underneath itself.

"So that's what happens." Harry wiped fake sweat from his forehead signifying his worry while Lillian giggled at him.

"What did you get?" Lillian asked. "There's supposed to be a card inside the wrapper. I started collecting them when I was six so I pretty much have every card apart from one or two silvers and half the gold cards."

Harry looked inside and true to what Lillian said, there was a card inside. A picture of a relatively old wizard was shown at the front. It was no other than Albus Dumbeldore, current master of the wizarding school Harry would be attending. Harry held the card and turned it around.

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

"I got Albus Dumbeldore." Harry answered still reading the card.

"What! Finding that card is like next to impossible. No fair." Lillian shouted and sulked in the corner.

"Do you want it? I don't really have a use for it." Harry offered the card to the redhead.

"No…you got it so you should have it." Lillian answered still quite disappointed.

"But you bought it for me so technically, you've earned it and it should be yours." Harry placed the card into Lillian's palm and closed before going back to his seat.

"Thanks." Lillian smiled at her companion.

"So, Lillian, what's it like being a Half-Blood?" Harry asked getting the conversation flowing again.

"Hmmm, I get the advantages of both the Muggle and magical world not so much the disadvantages but it's quite hard explaining to my friends what movies are or who Carrie Fisher is." Lillian said.

"So, you've watched Star Wars?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

The two children started grinning and immediately broke into the Star Wars opening song. The two discussed their favourite characters and how they ship Luke and Leiah together not knowing that the two were siblings since both have only watched the first movie. A few minutes later, Veronica popped in to inform Lillian that she would be staying in her siblings' compartment for the rest of the train ride since they were holding a small tournament of Exploding Snaps.

"I noticed that you have a bird cage, what kind of bird do you have?" Harry asked Lillian.

"Um, I have a snowy owl, I named her Hedwig. She's flying to Hogwarts right now, I think. What about you, did you bring an animal with you?" Lillian asked while chewing on a Liquorice Wand.

"I didn't really think about brining one to Hogwarts. I have a pet viper at home though." Harry said.

"That's a pretty unusual choice for a pet and it's kind of considered bad luck to be in the presence of snakes. Old You-Know-Who and all that. Some people still haven't recovered from the war but to be honest, it'll be a few more decades before people got over the war."

"Yeah."

Harry and Lillian decided that they would catch a couple hours of sleep since they wouldn't be arriving at their next stop, which was Hogsmeade for another five hours. After that, there would be a short but slow trip to the Hogwarts entrance around the boundary that would last ten to fifteen minutes. They had to take it slow since some animals who lived in that area, a part of the Forbidden Forest were quite violent and dangerous.

Harry casted a Locking charm on the door before he and Lillian both rested their heads on opposite sides of the compartment.

* * *

The Otzal Alps (Extras)

A heavily cloaked form could be seen hiking up the steep slopes of the Otzal Alps. The heavy blizzard blurred the details of the person but the build was obviously of a male's. The man pulled out a golden compass from within his brown, fur coat and promptly shoved the mechanism back into his inside pocket. He walked a couple more meters before stopping at a spot on the trail where the wideness of the path was larger than the rest.

He pulled off his goggles and casted an air expansion spell on the surrounding environment, a spell of his own creation. If one were to look closely at the molecules and atoms in the area, they would see that those particles were quickly split apart. The process resulted in the release of energy and heat as a by-product. The man took out a small purple ball that had a swirling black mass within it. The object seemed to suck in the energy in the form of a blue, barely visible yet tangible mist whilst leaving the heat in the air. Several feet of snow and falling snowflakes rapidly turned to water and fell to the ground.

The spell expanded to a thirty-kilometre radius stopping where the snow ends. The sun shone on the vast expanse of the mountain region as if a blizzard had never happened a few seconds ago. A small rounded item poked out of the snow. The man dug around the object and revealed a mummified corpse with brown leathery skin. (Look at A/N for reference. Kudos if you already know).

The man inspected the body before turning it over to look at the neck. Around the corpse's collarbone were several thick copper bands with purple beads hanging at the front. He took out his wand which resembled a black, extendable baton. It had multiple tiny holes all over the surface placed in a diagonal grid pattern and a sharp tip.

The man wordlessly commanded his wand to emit a low-powered blue light. He pointed it directly at the corpse's necklace of some sort which began to glow a dark red hue before flashing and fizzling out. In the place where the copper bands sat were instead thin reddish purple, translucent coils. The strings glowed a crimson aura under the wand's light before the man tucked the wand into his suit. He ripped the necklace off of the corpse's body before burying it under a shallow layer of snow.

The man held the necklace up to the light which reflected multiple rays. Small inscriptions glowed on the purple beads before they collapsed in on themselves and in their places, were golden, rose-shaped spikes. The small protrusions rotated around their centres in a random order. The man gently placed the artefact in a small leather bag before tucking it away into his coat.

The man apparated out of the area with a soundless void-like warp. As soon as he left the mountains, a blizzard encompassed the ranges once more just as it had been doing a few minutes earlier. No traces of anyone being on the mountains were found. Three weeks later, on the 19th of September 1991, a couple would find the corpse identifying it as the oldest mummy ever discovered.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower

Simon Cooke was a pleasant man, good company and a relatively peaceful person but if you find yourself owing him money that's way overdue, you'd surely be on the receiving end of his infamous temper. This is the case with one Gilbert Raylan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gilbert, gilbert. What did I tell you about deadlines? When I give you one, you follow it, do you understand? Goddamn it man. Is it that so hard, hmmm?" The blonde American man said in a sickeningly sweet tone while shaking his head.

"H-h-hey, m-man. I-I'm sorry alright." Gilbert stammered. "C-can we s-speak somewhere s-s-safer? This is freaking scaring me!" Another thunderclap resounded over the howling winds. A storm was currently happening in Paris. A perfect place to be, well, for Simon anyways.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." Simon smiled a Cheshire grin at the dangling man on the very tip of the famous Eiffel Tower.

Gilbert Raylan hung upside down by the edge of his coat which was tied around the spire of the tower. His coat fluttered amongst the powerful gales. Steel beams creaked dangerously under the two men but the structure prevailed against the forceful winds. Simon paced back and forth across the steel beams at the top of the tower, his body parallel to the ground and his entire being including his clothes completely defying gravity.

"What should I do, what should I do, what should I do to you, dear Gilbert." Simon muttered in a sing-song voice.

Hundreds of raindrops pelted Gilbert's face stinging the skin of his cheeks and forehead. His arms hung at his sides with all the blood going towards those extremities or his head. Three lightning strikes zapped the lower area of the construction.

"H-hey, Simon, lemme out of h-here, please. I-I swear I'll p-pay you back. Just don't leave me here." The burly man stuttered out his plea.

"How about no. You look comfortable hanging there as is. I wouldn't want to interrupt your nice date with the storm. Gotta watch out though, you still have a date with death later on. Good luck with that by the way." Simon said sarcastically before snatching his prey's wallet from his trousers. He disappeared from Gilbert's eyes scaring the man shitless.

"H-help, somebody help!" The man shouted still hanging helplessly but to no use. His screams were drowned out by the pitter-pattering rain and the roar of the thunder.

Simon watched the scene from the Avenue Anatole. It provided a nice view. He pulled out an umbrella before snapping his fingers.

A few seconds later, the pouring rain became worse; the winds had the strength to almost be able to lift cars from their parking spaces, it started hailing and the clouds darkened. If that wasn't enough, ten lightning strikes zapped the top of the Eiffel Tower. Strange, ten consecutive strikes. That would surely be on the weather report tonight.

Simon's eagle eyes spied the burnt body of one Gilbert Raylan nearly welded on the metal. Smoke rose from the crisped-up corpse, a gruesome death. If you get closer to him, you could probably smell the roasted remains of what was once a 210-pound man. Maybe he should have given the money back in time. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 3: Choo-Choo Chatter (Pt 2), Arrival

" _Arriving at Hogsmeade in 10 minutes."_

That was the voice that woke both Harry and Lillian up from their peaceful slumber. Harry stretched his muscles out and straightened his coat whilst Lillian did the same noticing that there were several lines on her arms caused by the seat's fabric. Both yawned for a few seconds before blinking away or rubbing off the built-up rheum on their tear ducts.

"Man, that was a good nap." Lillian said.

"Yeah, it sure was." Harry said.

"Should we change into our uniform now? We're almost at Hogsmeade." Lillian asked.

"Sure. You go first and I'll wait outside."

"Okay, I'll tell you when I'm done."

After a few minutes, the two swapped and both got were in their school clothes. Both wore the special robes worn only on special occasions, winter or other times when the weather is cold.

"Hey Harry, you have Leviathan-scale boots?" Lillian asked quite intrigued at the dark-blue, scaly shoes. "They're supposed to be really expensive. My dad has a pair but only one since they have a lifetime guarantee."

"Yeah, they were quite expensive but they were worth the cost." Harry said.

Lillian found Harry's possession of such expensive accessories a bit suspicious since from what she knew, he wasn't a pureblood. Maybe he was a half-blood but living in the Muggle world, it would be surprising if his family had the estimated net vault amount for Half-blood families which was around five million galleons compared to the Pureblood families who have over twenty million and the revered houses who own about one hundred million excluding the prices of their valued artefacts and items.

"Anyways, have you thought about which subject peaks your interest, Harry?" Lillian asked.

"Hmmm, I've considered learning more about Runes especially since I heard that they were quite useful but I plan on focusing on all the subjects we have. What about you, any thoughts on subject preferences?" Harry said.

"I plan on focusing on Transfiguration since my dad had a special knack for it but if that doesn't become that interesting, I'll go with Potions. My mother's friend is the Professor for Potions at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've heard of him, Severus Snape, he's world famous for being the youngest Potions master in history and research on the one hundred and one uses for Manticore venom." Lillian said boasting about her Potions idol.

"Yes, I have read about him. Isn't he supposed to be strict?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, he can be if you annoy him but if you shut your mouth and do as you are told, he won't be much of a problem." Lillian chirped.

"Words to live by." Harry said.

"They sure are. Are you planning on joining the Quidditch team?" Lillian asked.

"You do know that we're not allowed to join until next year, right?" Harry retorted.

"Of course, I do! I'm just asking if you're considering playing for your House, stupid." Lillian said loudly.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm not really interested in Quidditch." Harry said.

He received a wide-eyed stare from his companion who looked ready to burst, like a balloon with too much air.

"What!? How can you not be interested in Quidditch? It's the best game ever invented. Better than basketball, football or rugby. You literally get to fly, feel the wind rushing around you and zoom around on a magical broomstick. What's not to like?" Lillian ranted. In her mind, Quidditch is the third most important in her life. First being her family and friends then defeating You-Know-Who.

"I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's very interesting but I just don't see myself playing it. That's all." Harry said.

"Why, scared of heights?" Lillian teased.

"No, that's not it. I just don't think I would enjoy flying." Harry admitted.

"How would you know if you've never tried it?" Lillian debated.

Harry thought about an answer when he came up with a better question.

"Do you like football?" Harry countered.

"No, I think that it's a rip-off of Quidditch. I would suggest that Muggles play the game but they don't know magic. You haven't answered my question." Lillian frowned.

"Have you ever tried playing football?" Harry asked.

"No…but" Lillian was about to ask Harry again when she was interrupted, again.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"…Because I don't see myself playing it." Lillian muttered.

"Exactly." Harry leaned back knowing he won their little argument.

"Hmmph. Fine, but when you do get to fly on a broomstick whether you choose to or not, I want to be the first one you tell, okay?" Lillian stuck her hand out.

"Okay, deal." The two shook hands.

" _Attention, all passengers. We are about to arrive at Hogsmeade. If you wish to go outside and see the sights, you are welcome to from the viewing platform. Do not go past the barrier or into the village and make sure not to push each other on the way out. On a side note, please board the train once the whistle blows. The train will be leaving after the third blow. Enjoy."_

Harry and Lillian felt the train slow down and heard the brakes squeal. They looked outside and saw the popular Hogsmeade village. The afternoon sun reflected on the ceramic rooves of the town buildings causing them to shine a reddish-orange hue. The place looked very different compared to the usual snow blanketed town.

The place looked warm and inviting which was one main reason why it received an average of five thousand visitors annually. Even more if the wizarding population was as big as the muggle's.

The forest had trees with leaves coloured a wonderful brownish-red tone, due to the current season, mixed in with the normal light green colours of the forest. A lake sat between the forest and the town which reflected the orange light of the afternoon sun perfectly on the crystal-clear waters. It reminded both Harry and Lillian of the painting _Autumn Effect at Argenteuil._

"This place is beautiful." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It sure is, it's most wonderful this time of year. The train stops at this station every year so that the students could see this. It's definitely magical." Lillian said smiling.

"Let's go outside." Harry decided looking at Lillian.

He saw her reluctance and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not. Everyone would be outside looking at the village. I-I don't like being in big crowds." Lillian admitted rubbing her arm nervously while looking at the floor.

Harry thought about what Lillian said. He assumed that it was probably because she attracts a lot of attention every day that she's gotten sick of it. Harry made up his mind and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we'll go together." Harry said standing up while Lillian looked up at him still shying away from the thought of getting a lot of attention.

"But what about the students? Most of them would be outside looking at the village." Lillian said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Harry assured her.

After a few seconds, Lillian agreed and Harry led her through the empty carriages of the Hogwarts Express and out to the viewing platform. True to what she had said, the majority of the Hogwarts students, with the exception of a few Seventh and Sixth Years who had already seen it enough, were on the lookout gasping and aweing at the magnificent scenery.

Harry and Lillian walked up to the platform stopping near the edge of the crowd. Lillian noticed that nobody was looking at her or staring like usual. When a boy glanced towards their direction she froze wanting to go back into the train but she looked back at the boy and saw that he was looking at Harry instead of her. The boy looked away when his friend nudged him to look at a bunch of leaves swirling in a spiral and rising from the ground.

This happened a few more times, people looked towards them but only at Harry. Lillian smiled, squeezing Harry's hands in gratitude. She didn't know how he did it but she was thankful.

"Thanks." Lillian whispered.

"No problem." Harry smiled at her and went back to admiring the view.

"It looks even better out here." Lillian said. She scooted closer to Harry unconsciously.

A peaceful silence surrounded the two of them.

"You know, I really like the colour red." Harry told Lillian.

"Hmmm, I prefer green." Lillian said.

The two looked out at Hogsmeade admiring the whole picture that it paints since both were an appreciator of fine art. They spent a couple more minutes just taking in the sights before the train started to give out the first whistle. All the students went into the train for the next leg of the trip.

As Harry was about to enter the compartment, he saw a flash of familiar blonde hair. His eyes flitted around the carriage to look for the same colour but it was already gone.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lillian asked from inside the compartment.

"Nothing." Harry answered before going back inside.

"Hmmm, there's still ten to fifteen minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts. You wanna play a game or something?" Lillian said glancing at her watch.

"Okay. Do you know how to play Poker?" Harry suggested.

"No." Lillian said.

"I'll teach you. We still have some time anyway. It'll be quick." Harry pulled out a pack of cards and began shuffling it expertly. He flipped open the foldable desk on the side of the compartment and placed the shuffled desk of cards on the side.

"Alright, let's play."

* * *

Almost Fifteen Minutes Later

"Alright, let's stop playing."

Harry taught Lillian the fine game of Poker and she learned quickly just as he did when he first started playing. The two had been winning and losing evenly for the past few minutes when they finally decided to stop. On their last game, Harry had more chips on his side but only just making the wins 5-4 in Harry's favour.

"That was close, I almost beat you." Lillian said wiping some sweat from her brow. "This is way more fun than Exploding Snaps which by the way, I have to teach you. I need to win at something against you to make it even."

"Alright then."

" _Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving at the Hogwarts School Grounds in three minutes. We would like to extend our gratitude to you for taking the Hogwarts Express and we wish you a magical school year."_

At the end of the notice, Lillian became a bit jittery at the prospect of finally starting school at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to start school, make new friends, learn new things and finally use my wand." Lillian almost screamed the last part. Ever since she saw her dad and mum doing little magic tricks – the real kind not the ones she saw so-called magicians in the Muggle world using – Lillian wanted to have her own wand to use and do little magic tricks with as well.

"Take it easy there Lillian. It's just Hogwarts. I bet you that you're not going to be excited about it anymore after the first few assessments." Harry said.

"What?! School will be an amazing place where you get to explore the world around you from inside a classroom. How. Cool. Is. That!" Lillian chirped.

"It'll get bland and repetitive after a while." Harry said, Lillian ignore his pessimistic comment and went back to fantasising about her future adventures and endeavours at their new school. Maybe she'll solve a mystery, or kill a huge monster, maybe even stumble upon a criminal or a large fire-breathing dragon, who knows.

After checking that everything was sorted out with their luggage, Harry and Lillian were informed by one of the Prefects to leave their belongings inside the train since they will be transported to their respective dorms later. All the students both old and new exited the train after it had stopped at the bottom of the road leading to the castle just outside the boundaries and the gate.

Harry breathed in the fresh air of the night and looked up at the starry sky. Light pollution did not exist in the magical world as much as it does in its Muggle counterpart since wizards and witches use less artificial light sources.

All the students were escorted to inside the walls by some professors who had come to pick them up.

"Firs' 'ears ova' 'ere! Firs' 'ears ova' ere!" A large, thick-bearded man bellowed out to the students gesturing towards a small path among the reeds and into the lake.

All the First-Year students gathered around and walked to the riverbank.

"Now, four to a boat, off yah go." The giant told the tiny students who all piled onto the boats slowly. There were twelve of them floating on the water, ten with four in them, one for the giant man and an extra for the last of the forty-or-so students.

Harry looked around and saw that most of the boats were filling up and there were almost no more spaces. He saw that Veronica, Hermione and Neville were all in one boat and moved towards it but remembered that they were Lillian's friends too.

"Lillian, I see a seat with Veronica, Hermione and Neville. You should go sit there." Harry offered.

"What? Where will you go? You'd have no-one to sit with." Lillian pointed out.

"I'll be fine, now go." Harry told her. He made his way to the last boat and boarded it.

Seeing as everyone was all here and accounted for, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts led the First-Years along the lake all the while narrating about the different places they pass or see from the boats. No-one seemed to pay any attention since they were too fixated on the golden lights flying around them and the enchanting look that the whole place gives.

'Pixies.' Harry thought.

The group saw the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest from the lake while the large giant narrated about the dangerous flora and fauna that lived in that particular area. The information scared quite a lot of the First Years and vowed to never come close to that place, ever.

Harry heard the blonde ponce, Malfoy boasting about how his family estate was much larger than this 'dump' as he called it while everyone payed no mind apart from Lillian who told the big-headed boy to shut his trap.

Harry studied the other students and made some notes on who to befriend and who to stay away from which was around five-eighths of them. He also noticed that the boats were being guided by nothing physically and suspected that they had some sort of guidance system imprinted on them which automatically led them towards the school.

The little tour went on for around twenty minutes before Harry, along with the rest of the passengers, saw the other side of the lake.

The large man ushered the student onto dry land and made sure everyone was still safe and present. He then told them to start walking out of the little clearing. They hiked up the steep slope of the terrain and made it out of the slightly dense forest area between this part of the lake and the castle. As the group of students marched up the hill, they saw the towers of Hogwarts, then slowly the rest of it.

Large carriages with floating ropes attached to who-knows-what were parked near the boathouse. The First-Years had to walk up a zig-zagged staircase before they finally made it to the entrance courtyard. They all walked to the huge set of double doors before the giant stepped in front of them.

"Alrigh' ye lo'." The large man said. Just go in and enjoy yourselves. He pushed the massive double doors open and they were greeted by the bright lights of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

Author's Note: So, this chapter mostly tells you about Harry and Lillian plus how they met, interacted with each other and formed a friendship with each other. A little bit of fluff was included in the middle. I excluded Veronica from the picture for now because I wanted Harry and Lillian to spend some time with each other. You guys wold probably say how Ron wouldn't act like that and stick by his friends' side but Veronica could not pass up the chance to win ten galleons from the Exploding Snaps tournament. She will join Lillian and Harry later on for the Sorting.

NOTE from Salamandre101: I've removed the silly long trip from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts at the reluctant agreement of allgood96. I've reasoned with her that it was unnecessary. I've also taken the liberty to remove the river from the Hogwarts grounds that my co-author had added.

Next chapter will be Sorting Ceremony and Dorm problems.

Read, Review and Recommend.

I am open to criticism.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Please check out the poll on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony, Long Lost Friend

Harry's eyes were treated with a glaring mass of light as the double doors opened. His eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness to reveal the Great Hall of Hogwarts. His fellow First Years shuffled into the hall before the doors closed in on them. Harry saw them gasping at the ceiling of the hall. He had read about it briefly in the book, Hogwarts: A History. Apparently, the roof was enchanted to show the starry night sky above it exactly how it is. It must have required a pretty powerful spell for it to have lasted this long.

According to a chapter in the same book, it was hinted that the Hogwarts' wards and spells didn't need constant replenishing and had been around since the Founders' Times. Only the newer protective barriers against Apparition and Portkeys had to be maintained and charged up by the current Headmaster. Despite the need to be renewed every now and then, the new wards and spells casted on the castle and some of the places on Hogwarts' grounds last for a good amount of time where a Headmaster normally only needs to tend to them once during their time in the position.

The castle itself seems to feed off of the surrounding magic in the atmosphere and in the environment and in turn, the castle recycles that magic into a form used by flora and fauna allowing them to grow and flourish at a far better rate and possess a certain better quality than normal plants and animals.

His peers were chatting quietly with each other about the so-called Sorting Ceremony. Harry was able to overhear a few conversations about the first and most important stage of the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting. (duh.)

"Do you know how what's going to happen?" A voice from a dark-skinned boy was heard.

"Apparently, we have to fight a troll!" A brown-haired boy exclaimed in both fear and excitement.

"What!? It's probably a test of some kind. Why would we fight a troll?" Harry heard a girl say. He looked to see that she was actually Hermione, the girl from the train.

"To test whether you should be in Gryffindor or not." The brown-haired boy puffed his chest proudly at the mention of his favourite House and his opinion, the only one that matters.

"What about the other houses?" Hermione criticised, folding her arms.

"Well, if you're not in Gryffindor, then you go to those ones." He boasted.

"That sounds very Gryffindor-centric." The curly-haired witch deadpanned.

"It's the only House that matters." The boy argued.

Hermione gasped in anger at the boy's narrow-mindedness and glared at him. A small argument ensued the two over why the Gryffindor House is the best in the brown-haired boy's case and how the other three Houses are just as good in Hermione's side.

Harry saw Lillian and Veronica making their way towards him across the crowd and he smiled at them.

"So, do you two know which Houses you're going into?" Harry said while staring around the Hall's occupants. The older students mostly ignored them while some were staring at Lillian in awe, interest and some, attraction.

"Veronica and I are definitely going into Gryffindor since almost everyone I both our families were in that House. Unless the Hat decides something else but that would be highly unlikely." Lillian answered.

"What about you?" Veronica asked the boy.

"Probably, Ravenclaw. I heard that the students there are the most academically-oriented in the school since the House values knowledge and wisdom. Being around kids who like learning and aim for high grades would be pretty useful. We are at a school after all." Harry said.

"Sounds nice. What do you think about the other Houses?" Lillian asked in curiosity. Harry seemed like he would fit into Ravenclaw but also any other House from what she's seen. Gryffindor seemed to stand out more to her though.

"I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff. It's usually peaceful and quiet there but when it isn't, it's probably due to the students' liveliness and social personalities. People there are also extremely nice." Harry voiced his opinion.

Lillian and Veronica both looked at each other and started thinking.

"Huh, I've never really thought about it that way. Hufflepuff students are usually considered weak in a lot of aspects and they don't really produce good quality wizards, well, not as much as the other three. Gryffindor tends to have students who become explorers, adventurers, fighters and great, powerful wizards like Dumbledore. Ravenclaw makes the best politicians, inventors and business-wizards and witches. Even Slytherin has a reputation for having alumni who have revolutionised the world in some way. Even if they do it differently from the other Houses." Lillian said.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin. It's just the power plays in the House seems like too much of a bother." Harry thought.

"Slytherin, really?" Veronica questioned. From a young age, she was heavily influenced by her family to think that the House of Snakes was not to be trusted. It was a pretty convincing point of view since the opinion was backed by condemning evidence. After all, almost all of the Slytherin ex-students who graduated were considered as 'dark' wizards or witches with the exception of some, such as Professor Slughorn.

"What kind of power plays are you talking about here, Harry?" Lillian asked, slightly worried about what goes on behind the Slytherin walls. How would it affect the other Houses? Is it dangerous?

"They mostly stay within the House. Basically, the Slytherin students have a hierarchy within themselves. The higher up you are, the more social power and control you get. For example, the higher-ups could overrule a reservation for a spot made by someone from the lower section and so on. That's all I know so far." Harry said. He didn't want to reveal who he had obtained the information from since he didn't want Lillian and Veronica to know much about him and the people he associates with.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when translucent spectres suddenly floated through the front wall of the Hall. All twenty of them floated down to the group of First Years who looked both frightened and amazed at the ghosts' appearance.

"Well, well, well. A new batch of students." A ghostly man in medieval styled clothes said while twirling his perfectly curled moustache.

"It's a new year at Hogwarts. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old House you know." The big, bubbly one said.

"Alright, let's go. The children need to be Sorted." Another ghost said, this time a woman in a long dress. The ghosts swerved around the tables and hovered in a line across the east wall, allowing the staff and student to get on with their ceremony.

Harry snapped back to attention when the sound of someone clearing their throat demanded it. A stern-looking witch, about forty-five years of age, gracefully walked towards the group of First Years, her silky green robes fluttering behind her, while she held a scroll of parchment. The witch began to address the young students in a loud, yet calm voice.

"Good evening, my name is Minerva McGonagoll but you are to address me as Ms. McGonagoll. I am the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will start shortly. Now, onto business. You will be attending the Sorting Ceremony. This is a very important tradition because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitories and spend free time in your House Common Room." she spoke as her moderately thick, Scottish accent was heard in her speech.

The woman continued her small speech. "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs and achievements will earn you house points, but beware, any rule breaking will result in the loss of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the coveted House Cup, a great honour. I hope that you all will contribute to the accumulation of your House's points and refrain from being the cause of your House's loss of points. During the Ceremony, I expect you all to behave accordingly and act seriously."

She took a small pause before continuing. "Please stand behind the Sorting Line." she gestured towards a colour comparison between a set of bricks on the floor – one half, closer to the stage was darker compared to the other half, closer to the door. "Your names will be called out in alphabetical order and when you hear your name, please walk up to me to the front."

With those parting words, the witch walked back to the front of the hall and stood behind a wooden stool with a hat on top of it. The hat itself looked like it had been around for quite a few centuries. Parts of it were in tatters and in other places, obvious patchwork had been done on it. The hat, styled as a witch's hat, had an opening, a flap just three inches above the front of the brim. The opening was thin and around eight inches long.

The flap opened and the Hat started to sing.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The entire Hall clapped enthusiastically for the bowing Hat.

The Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat again silencing the stray whispers around the hall. She unrolled the parchment creating a loud crinkling noise.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl with healthy red cheeks and braided pigtails hesitantly walked up to the stool. She sat down on the wooden construction after Ms. McGonagoll lifted the hat from the chair. The older witch whispered something in Hannah's ear before placing the witch's hat on top of the young girl's head. The hat slipped down her forehead until it covered her eyes fully creating quite a comical picture, yet one which most of the older students and the teachers are used to.

Harry did not know what was supposed to happen at this time since he was not give prior knowledge on the Sorting Ceremony so he patiently waited. After around three seconds of having the hat on Hannah's head, the Hat moved its little opening and shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As soon as the word was shouted, a whole group of students, on the mid-left table from Harry's perspective, began cheering, whooping and banging their hands on the table while the other three table politely clapped. Hannah made her way to the cheering table and settled down next to a bunch of girls who beckoned her towards them.

The clapping and noise stopped and the Deputy Headmistress read the next names on the list. The Sorting Ceremony continued on but it sounded like it was shorter than the previous ones since the current batch was smaller than the others.

After another student being sorted, it was Harry's turn.

"Cooke, Harry."

He walked up to the stool and sat down. No one really paid any attention to him since he was literally a nobody in the magical world. No extraordinary background and no known parents. McGonagoll placed the Hat on his head and it drooped over his eyes.

'Is something supposed to happen?' Harry thought.

'Hello, young one.' A voice said inside his head.

Harry stood straight up in surprise. He was about to get ready to take the Hat off of his head when the voice spoke again.

'Oh, don't be afraid. I am the Sorting Hat.'

'How did you get through my shields anyway? I didn't think you could get into people's heads. I thought you could only speak with your mouth.' Harry thought.

'Well, if that is the case, how would I be able to fulfil my purpose?' The Sorting Hat said to Harry inside his mind.

'True.'

'Now, let's Sort you then, shall we?' The Sorting Hat said getting straight to the point.

'You've got bravery in buckets. Four times you have saved damsels in distress and you willingly risk your safety for others. Maybe Gryffindor but I can sense more in you. You only saved these people because you need something from them. Well, not really but you think being in their good favours might do you some good in the future. True Slytherin traits. Very cunning. But what about Ambition? You aspire to be like your adoptive father. Strong, independent and smart. I remember him, Simon, was it?'

'Yes sir, or ma'am.' Harry responded unsure of what the gender of the Sorting Hat was. Its voice sounded like it could be both.

'I don't mind either. Now, back to the Sorting. Hufflepuff would benefit from you but would you benefit from it? They need someone to look up to. The Diggory kid is trying his best to make his House better but he's too like-minded with them. Ravenclaw is a place you could fit into. A place for the smart and those who value knowledge but you only desire information if it gives you an advantage over others. Again, Slytherin would be good for you.' The Sorting Hat hummed in thought and paused.

'I'm sorry, I have to ask. If you could hear or see or know of any thought that goes through the person you Sort, would you allow private information to be released to others?' Harry asked. He didn't want anyone to know what goes through his head or what's buried deep inside. The images and memories were nowhere near child friendly, some others would even gag and vomit if they ever saw what was in there.

'No, I would never do that.' The Sorting hat paused before thinking of trying to say sorry to Harry for what had happened in his childhood but ultimately decided against it once it sensed the boy's dislike towards pity and being looked down upon. The hat went back to trying to Sort the boy.

'I am really tempted to put you in Gryffindor. You are brave, strong-willed and are prepared to face your problems head on but then again, Slytherin would be very good for you. You are willing to lie and pretty much do anything in your power to get what you want but you still have a lot of empathy for others, something that most Slytherins sacrifice for their goals.' The Hat thought. 'You are a very tough one, Harry.

'I didn't mean to be.' Harry thought cheekily.

Outside, the Sorting of one Harry Cooke was taking longer than the norm. It had been already four and a half minutes. The time span began to cause whisperings between the students of Hogwarts and erupted suspicion from the staff particularly Albus Dumbledore.

'It's almost been a Hatstall. Forty more seconds and he'd beat Minerva's time. What could possibly be taking so long?' Dumbledore thought.

After another minute, the Sorting Hat shouted the House in which Harry would go to. Its voice uncertain and unsure, borderline indecisive, something that has never happened before.

"Slytherin…?"

The apprehensive professor took the Hat off of Harry's head and ushered him over to the clapping Slytherin group.

As Harry was walking to the Slytherin table, the Hat recalled what it had seen just before it Sorted him.

" _In this case, I think that I'd have to ask you your opinion on what House you have to go to." He said._

" _Hmmm. I don't mind."_

" _That doesn't make my job any easier. Let's delve a little deeper in our mind, shall we."_

 _The Hat swam through the ocean of memories that was Harrys' mind. It was vast and calm yet some areas are missing. The world inside was flat and huge gaps were visible throughout the oceans. Water leaked into the gaps and disappeared from view. The Hat wandered around the holes and peered into one. It saw a black abyss but heard the sound of water crashing onto solid surfaces. The hat ventured downwards into one of the holes, the biggest one out of all of them. The gigantic emptiness encompassed around ten percent of the ocean and was located directly at the center. Rain poured down around the holes and filled the ocean._

 _The Hat landed softly inside the hole and looked up only to see nothing. It cased its sights around the place but kept on seeing only the darkness. It heard a giggle and some warped voices._

" _Harry, promise that you'll look after your sister, okay?" A male voice said._

 _A gurgle and giggles sounded out._

" _You'll be a very strong wizard when you grow up, won't you?" A female voice cooed._

" _Lily, I think that we should get the twins some toy brooms next year."_

" _James, I won't have my children put in danger just because you want to see them flying around."_

" _But Lillian and Harry have the potential." The male whined._

" _There's plenty of time for that." The female scolded._

" _I don't think so, the prophecy, remember?" The male sadly stated._

" _Well, we'll try to give them the best childhood ever but also train them, okay?" The female said with hope and a hint of sadness in her voice._

 _The Hat kept listening for another sound but he received nothing. Just as he was about to try and find another way out of the pit, he was thrown back into another memory._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _The Hat was jolted out if Harry's brain for a few seconds before he went back in again. It seems that no-one noticed the minor interference and he went back to trying to Sort Harry again._

'You would be someone to watch, Harry, the real Boy-Who-Lived.' The Hat thought to himself while waiting for the next person to be Sorted.

Harry placed himself on the edge of the long table close to the door that led to the other room. A few Slytherins eyed him from the corner of their vision before looking back at the Sorting. He hid behind the shadows that the corner place provided.

Harry looked at Lillian and Veronica who were glancing at him worriedly while the other looked at him in, was it disappointment. The Weasley daughter thought that Harry was a really nice guy but now that he's in Slytherin, she was doubting her initial thoughts on the boy she thought she could consider a friend.

Harry kept one ear to the Sorting, since it would be useful to know who goes to which House later on, while his eyes wandered to the Hogwarts staff who were looking over the children. His eyes studied the teachers in the middle particularly the Headmaster, Dumbledore; the Potions professor, Severus Snape; the Runes professor, Rolanda Scribt; the Charms professor and International Duelling Champion, Filius Flitwick and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrell. Some sparked an interest in Harry for their personalities and achievement while for some, their specialties intrigued him.

Harry looked at the Sorting to see the Hermione girl with the hat on her head. It took two minutes to sort her, longer than normal but not unusual. Harry for sure thought that she would go to Ravenclaw with how obsessed she was with books but she went to Gryffindor. That one threw Harry for a loop. Before Harry could go back to observing the teachers, one girl was called out from the smaller crowd of First Years.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"…Slytherin."

The hat took slightly longer than the usual ten to fifteen, thirty at the most, seconds of sorting a child. The blonde girl had to wait thirty seconds before being sent to the House of Snakes. Harry watched her walk to the Slytherin table and sat next to a petite, brown haired girl.

He'd heard the Greengrass name before. A very influential family with a politically ruthless Head of House and an even more business-minded wife. The Greengrasses own about an eighth of the Daily Prophet and is one of the Noble wizarding families. As the Heiress of the Greengrass House, Daphne would prove to be a very useful ally, or at least someone to be in the good favours of.

The Sorting went on without Harry considering anyone as a notable individual. Apart from the blonde boy from the train, Neville Longbottom. He would also be a good ally and friend since he was the Longbottom heir, a very powerful House and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. A revered group of wizarding families said to have been part of founding the wizarding community in Britain.

After being called out, Harry remembered the other blonde boy from the train, this time he was someone Harry did not like at all. Draco Malfoy, the Heir of the Malfoy family. The arrogant blonde strutted his way over to the Slytherin table after having the only Sorting Hat on his head for five seconds and sat between his two 'bodyguards' who had been Sorted into the same House as he had been. He smirked at the older students and flashed a cheeky grin towards someone on the same row as Harry was before looking back at Lillian. Creepy.

Talking about Lillian, pretty soon, it was her turn as well.

"Potter, Lillian."

Boy that got a lot of whispers and chatter. Everyone knew that the famous Girl-Who-Lived, the Chosen One would be attending this year. A lot of the girls looked at her with stars in their eyes like they wanted to be her while some looked at her with jealousy due to her status or appearance. Harry admitted that she was quite pretty and cute. The males however looked at her with lust and attraction while some didn't really care. The blonde idiot though was practically ogling her. Harry reigned in his slight anger and extreme annoyance at the fact that someone was thinking of his friend like that.

Lillian sat on the stool and the Hat was placed upon her head and like the others, it dropped down to cover her eyes.

'Hello?' Lillian thought.

'Hello there, youngling.' The hat spoke back to her in her mind.

'I'm Lillian Potter.' Lillian said.

'I know. The so-called Chosen One, Girl-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and the Saviour of the Magical World. Anything I missed?' The Sorting Hat asked.

'N-no.' Lillian thought back. She was secretly offended by the Sorting Hat's thoughts of her. She wasn't just that, she was much more.

'I knew that too. I must apologise if I came off judgemental or made you feel bad about yourself.' The Sorting Hat said in an apologetic tone.

'It's okay.' Lillian said quietly. Surprised that the Hat read her mind but it does need a way to Sort them. Mind-reading would have to be the most efficient.

'Now, hmmm. I remember your parents. Strong individuals. Quite amusing to watch too. You seem brave, a lot like them. The Potters have also been in Gryffindor ever since I could remember apart from some. Yes, that seems to be your strongest quality. Your willingness to stand up for what is right. It's decided then.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The lions roared in delight at getting the Girl-Who-Lived on their side. The Weasley twins were standing up with their arms on each other's shoulders and were cheering 'We got Potter' at the top of their lungs. Lillian sat between the two redheads after they've stopped damaging their voice boxes. The three waited for the younger Weasley child to be Sorted into their House, saving a seat for her once she comes.

Harry smiled at Lillian from across the room and she smiled back brightly at the boy before the two went back to looking at the Ceremony.

"Tetherhall, Cerise."

That had Harry focusing on the Sorting. His eyes were set on a light-blonde-haired girl with wide, green eyes. The sight of her sparked a fire inside the boy. One that he never thought would be back. She looked over at him and gave a small smile and a tiny wave with her hands. He waved back with a small smile.

"RAVENCLAW!"

'She was always the smarter one out of us two.' Harry thought. How could he not have noticed her? She had been on the train the whole time and just a few meters from him in the crowd of First Years. 'She was also the better hider.' He thought.

The rest of the Ceremony was of no interest to Harry with his mind being occupied with the image of the blonde girl. Cerise Tetherhall. His first and only best friend. He kept one eye on the Sorting while his mind wandered. Veronica went to Gryffindor, good for her. The Sorting ended with a Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin. The dark-skinned boy, like him, sat far away from the majority of the Slytherins in between them and Harry.

Dumbledore stood up from his golden throne and began to address the hall. The sight of him on the lectern quieted the chatters of the students. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Harry thought that he was mad at first but then thought that maybe his unusual words had a different meaning to them, he was, after all, a very brilliant wizard with an eccentric side.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you think he's mad?" Veronica asked her older brothers.

"Mad? He's brilliant!" Percy, the third eldest Weasley child, said in an amazed tone.

"Yeah, yeah. We know you have a thing for old White leader of the Light." Fred and George said in unison but Percy was too busy muttering to himself about stupid younger siblings and such.

Lillian enjoyed the little playfulness of the Weasleys and smiled at the siblings' easy-going nature. Even Percy was a lot of fun, when he doesn't have a stick up his arse. She looked down to see a range of food stacked on the previously empty plates lined at the middle of the table. This was certainly the biggest feast she's ever seen.

"I guess we eat."

Lillian and Veronica piled up steak, all the types of potatoes and several sausages on their plates and began gorging on the meaty delicacies. Screw dieting and trying to stay thin. This is the one time they'll allow themselves to satisfy their stomachs.

Harry grabbed some food from his table, mostly legumes, vegetables and fruit, before taking his plate and striding over to the adjacent Ravenclaw table. His House stared at him as he walked past the staff stage and sat next to a blonde girl from his year. Some of them watched in curiosity and interest, some watched in confusion while the majority thought that Harry was abandoning his own House and looked at him in hatred. Everyone knew that Slytherins were supposed to stick together.

"Hey." Harry slid his plate over next to his old friend's own one.

"Hey." She responded while scooping up some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Harry said while shovelling a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

"Yeah." The blonde girl said in a quieter voice. She cut up some meat and ate it.

"You want to talk outside later?" Harry asked still looking at his food.

"Yes. Meet me inside the broom closet closest to this Hall." The girl whispered to Harry.

Harry and Cerise ate in silence for the rest of the feast, enjoying each other's presence. Both found a long-lost friend and now, they intend to start where they left off.

Lillian's emotions turned a light shade green of envy at the sight of another girl with her friend. Having made a connection with Harry, she doesn't want to see him with another girl. Lillian suspected that she just wants to protect Harry from heartbreak from other girls but inside, she felt more than that. Lillian stared back at her food in boredom having already lost her appetite.

The feast went on like it does every year. The students and staff ate while the ghosts made polite conversation with each other and occasionally, with some of the First Years.

After the main dishes have been served, the desserts came out. Many of the newbies regretted eating too much of the heavy meat and potatoes. Lillian gave Harry the cold shoulder, without him noticing, throughout the feast while Veronica and her brothers just stared at their friend wondering what was wrong with her. Hermione was completely immersed in her conversation with Percy Weasley about the education and subjects at Hogwarts hoping that she'd get an advantage over some, if not most, of the students there.

Once everyone was finished eating, the desserts too disappeared leaving the plates and dishes as clean as they had been at the start of the feast. Harry took some interest in the magic applied to the dishes with the intent to learn it for future uses. Dumbledore stood up for the second time that night to deliver his parting speech.

"Ahem, now that we're all full, I have some important start-of-term notices to say to you all. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. The school caretaker, Mr. Filch, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic is to be used in between classes in the corridors. After that incident with the snakes and slime, I should think that we've all learned our lesson." Dumbledore eyed the Weasley twins from behind his spectacles.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone, in their Second Year and above, interested in signing up, please speak to Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry thought that pointing out a potential threat but not explaining further was just a recipe for disaster. Dumbledore unknowingly sparked an interest inside Lillian's mind and several other students. This year was bound to get out of control.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

The eccentric headmaster gave his wand a little flick, with all the finesse he could muster and a small yet lengthy ribbon shot out from the end transforming into song lyrics.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Harry and Cerise both sang the tunes to the alphabet and finished before most of the other students and staff. After a few more minutes, the Weasley twins, the last people singing, had finished their funeral-like take on the song.

Dumbledore clapped after everyone had sung and felt like a proud conductor of his very own orchestra. With a few final words wishing the everyone a safe and prosperous year, he sent the students of to their dorms and the teachers to their own chambers.

Harry and Cerise parted ways after saying a quick goodbye and promising each other that they'd meet later. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Houses rushed out of the Hall with their prefects leading them while the more reserved two of the four Houses hung back waiting for the rowdier students to pass.

Outside the Great Hall and in a stone room, the four Houses went their separate ways to their respective Common Rooms. The older Slytherins split from the group and made their own way to their dorms leaving the two Head Boy and Girl and the First Years in the room. One of them, the male, stepped forward and began introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Allain Rutherford and I am the Head Boy for Slytherin this year." The tall and handsome, dark-haired youth said to the group. He had a chiselled face with prominent cheekbones and a tanned complexion. His most noticeable feature however was his almost shoulder length long straight hair which was tied back into a loose ponytail; a few strands frame his face and hung above his eyes.

"Over here on my right is the Slytherin Head Girl, Sapphire Sainsbury. We will be your guides during your first year here at Hogwarts. If you need anything or have questions, please come and find us so that we may address your problem. If we are not around or are extremely busy, most likely when we'll be taking our N.E.W.T.s, please seek out our Head of House, professor Severus Snape. He has a very tight schedule so your first thought should be to look for either Sapphire or I and not him. Now, Sapphire will give you a tour of the dungeons and she'll show you the entrance to our Common Room."

Harry and his fellow First Year Slytherins shuffled down a marble staircase on the left side of the room and down into the dungeons.

Harry's eyes adjusted to the low light with the aid of several torches perched on the walls of the dungeon. The place had a relatively low ceiling – about three meters tall – compared to the other rooms and places they'd been in with dark coloured floors and slightly lighter sides. It was stretched out to look like a small maze; the corridor had long winding lengths while the width was small only being able to fit two average adults shoulder to shoulder with their outer shoulders touching the cold walls.

The Head Girl turned around to speak to the group of First Years. Her blue eyes glowed in the dark while Allain's onyx ones were hidden.

"As you can see, the dungeons have a maze-like system but don't worry about getting lost amongst the long winding corridors. On the edges of these walls are several, green markings which are barely noticeable in the dark but if you apply a small Lumos spell next to them, you will be able to read them." The older girl held her wand close to the middle part of the edge of the wall closest to her. She muttered a small spell and her wand's tip lit up with a white light.

Harry looked at where her wand was close to and he saw a series of vertically arranged, intertwined loops and curls. It reminded him a lot of snakes and lizards. Must be House symbolism.

The Head Girl continued her tour. "A parchment on deciphering these codes will be given out to you tomorrow along with your Year timetable."

After showing them the various rooms and closets in the dungeons, including the toilets, potions cabinets and an alternative passageway to their Head of House's office, Sapphire and Allain, with their charges in tow, went to the Common Room. They had to go through some more stairs which went deeper into the ground until they reached another hallway.

"As you can see, this hallway is a dead end both ways but don't let that fool you. On the left-hand side is where the Common Room is located." She gestured for the kids to come closer for a demonstration. "This wall has a mostly smooth surface but there is one indentation. To trigger a listening rune to let you in, put your hand on the wall and feel for a small crevice then pry it apart gently. It should slide open revealing a ten-centimetre tab. Speak the fortnight's password and step back. The wall should then 'melt' away and then simply enter through."

Sapphire did the necessary steps and opened the wall. Harry and the rest of the First Years could now see a short passage with a wooden door at the end. They walked towards it and opened the door which swung inwards.

"Welcome to the Common Room." Allain and Sapphire said from inside the room.

Harry and his peers looked behind to see no passage and a wall blocked their exit; no signs of the two Head students. They wondered how the two got their so quickly. Their momentary shock was interrupted by a whooshing sound from outside and the kids saw a giant squid swimming past the windows of their Common Room. The whole place gave off a mysterious, yet relaxing and ancient underwater wonder vibe.

The place had dark colours mostly and lots of green glowing objects were laid around the room. The windows were a translucent green and were shaped like archways. A fireplace sat on the farthest corner of the room and warmed the surroundings. The first floor looked like a hangout area complete with leather couches, large armchairs, glass and wood tables and three desks.

The stairs on the right-hand side of the room led to the seconds floor which contained the study area. Silencing spells were cast on the railings and walls on the second floor to stop sound from the first floor from reaching the ears of those who wished to spend a quiet time. Two bookshelves were attached to the wall and were both filled with books on the subjects taught at Hogwarts, especially Potions.

Harry looked around amazed by the architectural masterpiece that was the Slytherin Common Room. To be buried under the Great Lake and to be this old, it must have very good charms cast on them and must have been built by goblins. The snake motif added a certain grace and intimidation to the room and felt certainly like a hideout. Despite the dark and enigmatic personality of the Slytherin Common Room, it still felt homely to everyone in the House of Snakes.

"Alright, that's enough wandering around. To your left, there are a set of double doors. Follow me." This time, it was the Head Boy who took charge.

"This hallway basically holds all the doors to your dorms. Each of you gets their own room but due to this, the physical space is equivalent to a broom cupboard. However, four permanent expansion charms have been added to each room and now the space inside is equal to a classroom. The left-hand side of the hall is for the boys and the right-hand side is for the girls."

Allain split the First Years into two groups according to their gender and grabbed the group of boys while the girls were taken by Sapphire.

Countless doors were positioned opposite of each other along the walls. The doors were numbered with a seven, six, five, four, three or two – depending on which year occupied the room – followed by a set of numbers and letters. The numbers went down the farther they walked; this was done so that in case of an emergency, the older students could be called first while the younger ones are kept safe deeper inside the hall. In case of an evacuation, the younger ones are allowed to go through a secret tunnel closer to their side of the hall.

"You can pick whichever room you want. Since there are only six of you, two rooms will be kept spare. Your belongings will be delivered inside the room you choose and it is up to you or your responsibility to keep your room clean and decorated however you want it. A monthly inspection by the upper year Prefects will occur so be ready for those." Allain smiled at the group of boys.

"That's the end of the tour. See you all tomorrow." He said with a small clap and walked off leaving the six boys to their own devices.

As soon as he left, Harry was surrounded by Draco and his two goons. His back hit a wall. Harry looked to the other two boys to see if they were still around to decide whether he'd do the 'get help' option or the subtle humiliation one. Seeing as they were nowhere to be seen, Harry decided to go execute the latter.

"Cooke, is it? So, you are a Mudblood. You know, with your behaviour on the train and your poor choice in company, I would never have suspected you to be Sorted into Slytherin." Draco said while pacing in front of Harry trying his best to look intimidating.

"Well, me neither. I was extremely sad when I didn't go into the same House as Lillian. I was hoping to get to know her better." Harry smirked at the anger and irritation growing on the blonde's face.

"Back off, Cooke. She'll be mine and no one can change that. The Potter half-blood will be betrothed to me and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco declared with an insane look in his eyes. His face was literally only five inches from Harry's from his little rant. Draco regained his composure and did a little gesture to his henchmen.

"Just a little something to remind you that crossing paths with me is never smart." Malfoy said arrogantly with his back turned to Harry. He left his two bodyguards with the little annoyance and went to go inside his quarters for some rest but was suddenly surprised by a turn of events.

As soon as he finished the sentence, Crabbe and Goyle lunged at Harry with their fists ready to pummel the dark-haired boy into obedience. Harry looked on uninterested and redirected the two heavy fists towards the other attacker. Since blocking two near unstoppable objects was a no-no, he allowed them to punch each other instead. Crabbe and Goyle received quite a massive shock when instead of them seeing their prey on the ground, they instead saw a flash of red and both passed out on the floor having knocked each other out.

The two bodies thudded loudly on the cold, hard, stone surface causing a small tremor in the immediate vicinity. Malfoy heard his two bodyguards hit the ground and turned towards Harry in slight fear and anger.

"YOU! How dare you?! My father will hear about this. And their fathers will hear about this!" he shouted at Harry while pointing to the unconscious forms of Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you talking about?" Harry feigned ignorance with a small smile on his lips.

"This! You assaulted them!" Malfoy screeched.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, here is what happened."

One second Harry was smiling at the angry blonde then, in a blink of an eye, his hands were on Malfoy's shoulders and their eyes made contact with each other.

"Legere, Oblivisci." Harry muttered. Since he said the raw, Latin form of the spells, they were more powerful yet harder to control.

Harry delved into the mind of one Draco Malfoy. He swiftly removed the memories of the past events and implanted several fake ones where Draco and his two goons were fighting with each other and Crabbe and Goyle managed to knock each other out by accident. Harry reinforced the memories by adding sensory information and more fake thoughts and memories which could have led to the moment. The fake memories were implanted into the long-term memory area so that they could have been from Draco's early childhood. This would definitely cause some undesirable effects on the blonde's mental health.

Harry let go of Draco's shoulders and the boy slumped down into a heap on the ground, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool pooled under his face. Harry smiled at his handy work and repeated the same to Vincent and Gregory. He then dumped the three inside three rooms of his choosing, the worst out of the remaining six.

Harry sighed a long sigh and stretched out a bit before making his way into his own room, the one closest to the end wall. He opened it to see his room for the year. It was a standard Slytherin boy's room containing a four-poster bed, a wooden desk, a full-length mirror, a closet, a study desk and lamp, a rubbish bin, a standard bathroom and three sets of drawers. Three windows were visible and caused the room to glow green.

Harry immediately cast a colour changing spell onto the walls and turned it from grey to an emerald-jade green matching his eyes. He carpeted the floors surrounding the bed while he left the floor around the desks, closet and entrance wooden. He added a large chandelier on the ceiling which he expanded to be five meters off of the ground. Now the place had more light illuminating it.

Harry added some banners above the drawers next to his bed. One which showed the Slytherin emblem and one which showed what appeared to be a three-headed dragon. A green and black lava lamp was added to the corners of the room and Harry expanded the interior of his closet to make it into a walk-in wardrobe. He charmed the clothes in his bags and suitcases to magically place themselves inside their respective drawers or the closet.

Harry's entire room glowed with magic and the various metals and fabrics he had conjured shone under the sparkling light of the chandelier. He added a couple more furniture to make the place more accommodating for future guests as well as a small mini bar. After placing a permanence rune and charms on every object he had conjured and transfigured, Harry moved to his bathroom.

Harry summoned his hygiene tools and bathroom equipment and placed them around the sink, cabinets and racks. He expanded the whole interior so that it's half the size of the bedroom. Harry then decorated the inside of the bathroom to replicate his own one at home. The sink became wider and was changed into a marble benchtop. The floor became tiled with a bluish stone and the bathtub became a small Jacuzzi. The shower cubicle also expanded and the inside was turned to granite.

Seeing as everything is now in order, Harry pulled out his personal diary, a fountain pen, quill and ink well then placed the items on his expanded desk. He left the room after adding a temporary locking, firetrap, spike and mace spell on the entrance to make sure no one but him makes it inside.

Harry walked around the maze-like corridors until he reached the marble staircase which led to the room adjacent to the Great Hall. The short trip from the dorms only took a mere five minutes where it would have taken around an hour for someone else who didn't know the way.

Harry looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He snuck past the suits of armour and into a broom cupboard on the bottom left corner of the room. Harry closed the door behind him with a small clicking noise.

"Hi, Harry." A voice said from behind him.

"Hey there, Cerise." Harry turned and smiled at his best friend.

Cerise looked at her own friend with small tears in her eyes while her shoulders shook with supressed emotions. As if a dam suddenly broke, the two rushed at each other and embraced the other fiercely. Harry hugged the hell out of Cerise and she returned the hug with equal fervour.

Harry sniffed back the tears which managed to escape and said, "I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," was Cerise's shaky reply.

The two stayed in that position for a few more minutes just wanting to take in each other's presence before they let go and sat down on one of the stools. Cerise still gripped Harry's left hand with her right tightly as they took a seat.

Harry looked at his friend and asked, "So, what happened with you after…you know. After we made it out?"

Cerise took a deep breath and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She recalled the events that had happened after she was separated from her friend.

"Um, after we got lost and you tried to fend 'them' off…I didn't know if you were alive." She got very emotional after she remembered Harry's apparent death. "There was a light and suddenly you were gone. The forest was on fire and I couldn't stay there so I ran but I slipped off of a cliff." Cerise sobbed into her friend's shoulder who comforted her.

She regained her voice and continued explaining what had happened.

"I woke up on a beach somewhere in Greece. I must have blacked out after I fell. My clothes were in tatters and I was extremely malnourished. I don't know how long I've been out at sea or how I was alive but I knew that I needed to get help. Luckily, a couple who lived nearby took me in. They were nice enough to adopt me and I've lived with them for the past four years. I told them my last memories later and they said that that had been weeks ago. It was unbelievable. Anyways, one day, I got a letter in the mail saying how I had been accepted at a school called Hogwarts and now, I'm here." Cerise sighed at the taxing recount.

"Wow." Harry gasped at his friend's story. He hugged her again but briefly this time and without the tears. "You're so strong. I know that I wouldn't have been able to survive that long at sea."

"Of course you can, Mr 'I will save you, Cerise.'" The two laughed at the memory of that one particular event when Cerise was being bullied by a gang of teens back at the orphanage. Like a knight in shining armour, Harry swooped in to defend her. He managed to put up a hard fight and knocked five of the seven boys unconscious before he was cornered and beaten up. "I remember, you got a concussion and three broken ribs after but they did leave us alone for the whole year." Cerise said with a smile of adoration directed towards Harry.

"Those were some fun times." Harry laughed.

"How about you? What happened after you mysteriously disappeared?" Cerise asked curiously.

"Well, after the three cloaked men attacked me, I got my knife out to attack them but they surrounded me and…I don't know…blood started dripping from their masks and they started chanting. Everything around me exploded in flames and I appeared in a completely different place. It was so snowy and there was a blizzard in the area at that time. I only had my shirt and pants so I tried to find some shelter but I quickly passed out from hunger and the cold. I thought that I would die of hypothermia but when I woke up, I was in a small cabin all dressed up and cleaned. That's where I met my adoptive father, Simon. You two have to meet each other one day. Anyways, he told me that I was a wizard when I showed him the 'tricks' you and I used to do, you know, like the 'firesnap'. After that, he kind of trained me and now I'm here. I didn't want to go here but now I'm glad I did." Harry finished with a smile.

"…What you went through was certainly harder than what I had to go through." Cerise said with slight awe in her voice.

"I don't think so." Harry said stubbornly.

"Well I think so and you know better than to argue with me." Cerise said with a smirk.

"Fine."

The two best friends told each other more of what they had been doing the past four years without each other. They shared quite a few laughs and some tears when Cerise told Harry of how her adoptive younger sister was battling cancer. They didn't even notice that hours had gone by already until Harry glanced at his watch.

"Crap! It's already three in the morning." Harry said with alarm in his voice.

"So? It was time well spent so I don't care." Cerise said with a yawn.

"Your body does not agree." Harry said referring to her yawn.

"Well, my heart does, okay?" Cerise said with a face that said, 'shut up and just agree with me.'

Harry pouted but inside, he was quite elated that his friend enjoyed their time together.

"We still have to go to sleep." Harry said with a yawn. He needs to get at least four hours of sleep each night otherwise he wouldn't be able to function at his best. He can still function properly just not as good as he would if he gets a good night's rest.

"Okay, fine." This time it was the blonde that caved in to the other's pressure.

Cerise was about to go open the door when Harry called her out.

"Um, Cerise. Wait a minute, will you?" Harry said with a blank face.

She turned around with a questioning look. "What for?"

Harry stepped towards her and leaned forward. Cerise stayed still in confusion and was quite shocked when she suddenly felt her friend's warm, soft lips pressed lightly on her left cheek. (not that one, the one on her face.) Her eyes were wide open from the unexpected turn of events and she froze from the contact. Harry stepped back and smiled at her before moving for the door which was situated behind Cerise. He reached for the handle but his friend still stood in the way.

"Are you not coming?" Harry asked his friend who was now looking down on the floor. "Cerise?" Harry went to shake her shoulders and ask if she was alright.

"You're forgetting something." She whispered under her breath, Harry was barely able to hear what she said.

"What am I forge- "

Harry felt himself getting pushed back out of nowhere and a warm sensation flooded his body; and his lips felt like they were the warmest part. A tingling sensation ran across his body and he felt his face heat up.

Cerise had crashed her lips on Harry's own one and she grabbed the collar of his school robes forcing all of her emotions into the one kiss. Tears streamed from her closed eyes but they were ones of happiness. Harry blinked and then he closed his eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Cerise's small waist while another went to the back of her head. He was too occupied to notice which arm went where.

The pair kissed each other like their life depended on it and both poured their heart out to the other. Eventually, they had to part due to the lack of oxygen much to both of their ire. A small sliver of saliva connected their mouths since Cerise had opened hers halfway into the kiss and Harry willingly entered.

"That was…different." Harry said smiling at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know about you but I really enjoyed it." Cerise said leaning her head on her friend's taller shoulders.

"I did too." Harry said while he hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"Harry…I was your first, right?" Cerise asked nervously. She wanted her first kiss to have been with someone who also had no one before her and she wanted assurance from Harry.

"'Course you were." He answered.

"That was my first too." Cerise said burying her head into Harry's neck and inhaled his scent.

"I know."

Harry tried getting Cerise off of his chest but the girl stubbornly clung onto him like a sloth does to a tree.

"Come one, we have to get back to our dorms." Harry said gently trying to nudge Cerise off of his shoulder.

"I'm tired so you'll have to carry me there." Cerise smirked at Harry with bleary eyes. The whole meeting and explaining then the magical kiss was too much for her and it had been very draining.

With a sigh, Harry agreed to his friend's, wait, scratch that, more than a friend's request and allowed her to piggyback onto him. She swooped her legs into Harry's arms and she swung hers around his neck securely.

"Don't drop me."

"I won't."

"I trust you."

"I know."

Harry walked out of the broom cupboard trying to make as little noise as possible with a one-hundred and twenty-pound girl on his back. He carefully but quickly walked to where the Ravenclaw dorms were with the navigational help of his passenger.

"So, what are we? I mean, in terms of our relationship." Harry asked quietly.

"We're a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend." Cerise stated plainly with a hint of joy in her voice, like she was bragging about the fact.

"But don't you think that we're a bit too young for this?" Harry asked trying to be bring logic into the equation. He doesn't want to hurt Cerise if they do encounter an obstacle in the future regarding their relationship.

"I don't care. I know I love you already. We've been best friends before and when I lost you, I felt like my world was torn apart. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt, emotionally and physically. I've lost my family but I was too young to remember, so you were the closest person I had. Losing you was like a huge blow to the head. Many times, you've stood up for me and took care of me and I will never forget that."

Harry listened to his girlfriend's confessions while thinking back to when they were kids. He remembered having no purpose in life until he met her. He promised to take care of Cerise like she was his family.

"Do you remember the time that we were being chased by those huge dogs from those rich kids down the street? You told me to run up a tree and you drew all five of them away and ran off. You kept sacrificing yourself, your safety, for me. I guess those were the times I knew that I loved you. But the moment I fell in love with you was just earlier, when we met again in the cupboard. I missed you so much and when you hugged me, I felt whole again. So, don't say that we're too young for this, again. I do love you, with all my heart. Forever and ever and ever." Cerise finished with a small sigh like a weight was just lifted from her shoulders. She purred cutely and curled in closer to her now boyfriend.

"Wow, that's kind of hard to say no to." Harry said.

"Do…do you love me?" Cerise asked with uncertainty in her voice. After opening up, her emotions were still raw and a rejection would be the last thing she could take.

"I do. I love you. You gave my life meaning when you came in. I was just a broken husk, bullied, neglected, I didn't even have a name but when you arrived, you gave me a reason to see tomorrow. At first, I thought of you as a little sister which is funny cause you're older but then I developed a small liking to you. When I saw you walking down the aisle in the Great Hall, I felt overjoyed and when we finally talked in the broom cupboard, it's like you said, I felt very happy now that you're here." Harry said confirming his feelings towards his long-lost friend.

"That's good to know." Cerise said while cuddling in closer.

Before they knew it, the couple had already arrived at the Ravenclaw dorms. Harry gently let Cerise down on the floor and she smoothed out the noticeable wrinkles on her school robes.

"So, I guess this is goodnight?" Harry said.

"Yep." Cerise beamed at him feeling extremely peppy.

"So, I think we should keep this a secret, for now. It's not that I don't want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend but it would be a bit dangerous if certain people knew." Harry suggested. He wouldn't want anyone to know about it until he gets a good enough control over what happens in the Slytherin House. Connections and attachments are an exploitable weakness and he wouldn't want that.

"Okay, I understand. But we still have to sit next to each other when we have classes and meals." Cerise demanded still wanting to spend some time with her boyfriend. She squealed inside at the thought of that word.

"Yeah, I would like that." Harry smiled.

The two hugged each other for the last time that night and said their goodbyes before Harry made his way back to the Slytherin dorms. He walked down the Ravenclaw tower on the west side of the castle and slinked down to the ground floor. Seeing as no-one was around, Harry moved towards a small corner bathed in shadows. He took a deep breath as if he was about to dive into a pool then sunk into the ground and walls disappearing completely.

Over in the Slytherin dorms, Harry momentarily rose from a shadowed part of the wall where his room door was located. He exhaled the breath that he had been holding in and stepped out of his little pocket dimension and onto the hard stone floor.

Harry opened his room and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. He sat on the armchair he had conjured earlier and made a fireplace close to it, on the right wall of his room. He summoned his diary from his desk with a wordless and wandless Accio and opened it to a clean page. He grabbed his pen from inside his robes and began writing to his father.

" _Hey, Simon."_ Harry wrote on the page.

" _Yeah?"_ Words in his father's handwriting appeared on the page under his own.

" _Guess who I met?"_

" _I don't know, wait, why are you still up?"_

" _Doesn't matter. Why are you still up?"_

" _Different time zones. Anyway, who'd you meet?"_

" _Cerise Tetherhall, I think I've mentioned her to you before. Remember, she was the girl from the orphanage."_

" _Yeah, the other 'magical' one, right? Your best friend."_

" _Yeah."_

" _What about her?"_

" _Well…I kissed her, then she kissed me and then now I'm in a relationship."_

" _A relationship? Aren't you too young for that? How old are you again?"_

" _I'm only eleven physically but we spent some time in that shadow dimension, so mentally, I'm about thirteen, or fourteen."_

" _Be careful, okay. They're still after us and make sure not to draw too much attention to yourself. Make sure that you'll be ready to leave anytime."_

"… _I will."_

" _Okay, bye."_

" _Send me a post card or something."_

" _Which one do you want? There's one with a sumo wrestler, a dragon and some of that anime you like, Dragonball I think."_

" _Send me the Dragonball, one."_

" _Alright then."_

Harry shut his diary and placed it on the bookshelf above his desk. He started undressing from his school robes, shirt and jeans then wore his pyjamas. Harry went to bed thinking about how things have changed considerably for him, again.

* * *

Author's Note: New chapter for you guys. If there's anything I missed or think I should add, just PM me.

Some parts of this chapter are copied directly from J.K. Rowling's books. I give her thanks and acknowledge her ownership of her works.

Before we get down to business, I just want to shout out my co-writer who gives me advice and things like that. He's sort of my editor. Salamandre, thank you for helping me with my writing. He basically writes around twenty percent of the things you read. If it wasn't for him, my writing would be much worse.

To those people who said my writing is good, thanks. You might feel bad that you said that but just because Salamandre helps me write doesn't mean that my writing isn't good. He's only fourteen so this story is still pretty well written in my opinion.

Anyways, big drop in this chapter on Harry and Cerise's relationship. She's the OC. You might think that it's still too early in the story for this (my co-writer said so too but I asked him to leave the bottom half of the chapter to me) but I think that Harry and Cerise are mature enough and it adds drama.

If you have any questions or anything, PM or review but if you're going to complain or criticise, just PM. **ALSO, CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE REGARDING HARRY'S SPECIALTY. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS IS CURRENTLY WINNING BY ONE VOTE AND RUNES IS SECOND.**

I did add a part in this chapter where Harry uses his shadow manipulation abilities and some hints on what the story is head towards. Harry will be using Dark spells and rituals in the future but he won't get corrupted or anything.

Thank you to those who read my story and people who have been with this story and my other one from the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons Pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns every idea or character with some exceptions including my own characters, some of the plot and some ideas. Usually all will be mentioned in an Author's note at the end of every chapter.

Author's Note: As for the pairings, I think I'm cutting it down to the girls only in Harry's year. My co-author said that it might be too ambitious to include a lot of them.

Once I finish this story, which I predict would be around 60-80 chapters, this is what will happen.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX - IMPORTANT - XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll start two stories:

ONE: look in the reviews. It's about a good Tom Riddle back when he was young. This was inspired by a part in a story I read called 'The Katarn Side'. There was a part where it explains why Bellatrix might've been mad and that was because her parents were abusive to her and her sisters. Especially her father who abused her sexually. Bellatrix kind of sacrificed her sanity to protect her sisters and when Voldemort came along promising her power and kind of took her from her parents, she swore loyalty to him. This kind of touched me because I hate domestic violence.

Anyway, my story would be about Tom being a wandering wizard who seeks knowledge above all things instead of his mad quest for power. He somehow finds out about the abuse happening in Bellatrix's home and rescues her and her sisters. The ship would be TomxBellatrix obviously. Tom would definitely be younger than canon but still older than Bellatrix.

TWO: In this story, it starts in fourth year with Harry. It is like canon except instead of being sent to the Dursleys he was adopted by the Flamels. Harry goes to Ravenclaw. The girls he didn't end up with in this fic is in his harem in this one. The main girl would be Fleur.

Send your thoughts about these stories.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think, feedback is always appreciated.

Happy late 4th of July to my fellow Americans. Normal 4th of July to everybody else.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons (Part 1)

Harry shuffled slowly out of his bedroom door and into the hallways. It was the first day of his first year at Hogwarts and he was determined not to be late to breakfast.

"Ugh." He groaned as he rubbed off some rheum from his eyes.

The Great Hall buzzed with first day jitters from the First Years and excitement to most of the previous students. The tables were almost half-filled up by the students who were present while some were still taking their time inside their dorms preparing for the day.

Harry forgoed his place amongst his Slytherin peers and instead walked off to the Ravenclaw table again, all the while receiving stares from his Housemates and the Ravenclaw students.

"What is he doing? Is he mental?" A boy whispered from the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"I don't know. He is very unusual. No-one usually sits on another House's table." The girl next to him said.

"Is he breaking any rules?" The boy said again.

"None that I know of." The girl replied before continuing with eating her meal.

They watched the strange boy start a conversation with the blonde girl from their House all the while wondering what the two younger students were talking about.

"He might be weird but he is pretty bold." The girl admitted, shaking her head at the boy's actions.

"How so?" The boy asked.

"Can't you see? Look at the Slytherin table." The girl turned around and prompted the boy to do the same.

"What? Why?" He said while he was spun around by his companion.

"Look. The Slytherin stuck-ups are really getting angry at the kid. By sitting on another table, he completely rejected his own House. Do you know what kind of message that sends to everyone else? It says that he doesn't like his own House and prefers being another's company. Some Slytherins might think that he thinks that he's too god for them but he doesn't really look down on the other students so that thinking can be ruled out quickly." The girl explained.

"Ah. I get it. So, you're basically saying that the guy gives the middle finger to the Slytherins just by sitting on another table?" The boy said.

"Exactly."

"Why isn't he in Gryffindor?" The boy wondered, intrigued at the obvious Gryffindor-ish behaviour.

"I don't know." The girl said. "Now, get back to your food."

The boy seemed to hesitate in confusion at his companion's orders before he saw their Head of House approaching. The man did not appreciate gossip since it is below people of higher intelligence. This is the House of the smart people after all.

"Fine morning isn't it, kids? Another start to a Hogwarts school year." A cheerful voice squeaked from behind the two Third Years. A short goblin-looking male stood with a stack of papers neatly placed on his tiny arms.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." The two chirped with no indication that they had been gossiping just earlier.

"Good morning to the two of you, too. I believe that you need these for your stay here."

Professor Flitwick handed both boy and girl a sheet of paper each before leaving and wishing them good luck on their academic endeavours.

The little goblin-human professor went around handing out his students' timetables according to their year all the while wishing them luck on their studies. He went full circle around the table before stopping behind Harry and Cerise. The two were chatting amicably about the weather when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Harry and Cerise turned around and saw the Ravenclaw Head of House behind them with one small slip of paper in his hand.

"Good morning, Miss Tetherhall. Here is your timetable for the school year. Good luck on your studies." The professor placed the timetable on the table and left to resume his breakfast.

Cerise examined her timetable and glanced over her classes. "Hmmm, classes start at nine and ends at two, then flying lessons at help past three on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Do I have any classes with you?" She asked Harry.

"Oh, I haven't gotten mine yet. In fact, Professor Snape should be here now." Harry said while turning his body around to face an irate Head of the Slytherin House. The dark and gloomy man's eyes peered down at Harry from behind his crooked nose and sneer.

"Cooke," he said with disdain, "Why are you sitting on another table?" He sneered questioningly. "Has no-one mentioned the number one House rule to you?" Snape whispered.

"I know, sir, that Slytherins always stick together but I was just catching up with an old friend. I'm afraid that I got caught up in the conversation, sorry." Harry explained carefully being sure not to offend his House in anyway.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Cooke. Here's your timetable." The Potions professor handed Harry his timetable to him before promptly leaving to deal with something.

Harry heard him mutter things about an idiot boy and his friends being late for breakfast. He watched his Head of House speaking with their Head Boy before both made their way out of the Great Hall.

'Probably going to the dungeons to berate Malfoy.' Harry thought with a smirk.

"Harry, what subject do you have first up?" Cerise asked while looking at his timetable.

"Um, I have Potions first, with the Gryffindors." Harry said with a spoonful of peas and carrots in his mouth.

"Well, it looks like we don't have any classes together apart from Herbology on Mondays and Thursdays." Cerise mentioned. "That kind of sucks. I can't sit with you."

"Yeah, and I don't think that sitting together during meals is ideal, we'd probably start losing House points if we do." Harry said with disappointment.

"That's fine." Cerise sighed. "We can still meet up before dinner, we'd have nothing to do other than study and do assignments, but we both know that we can finish those quickly." Cerise said.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry agreed. "I'll see you later in the greenhouses."

"Yeah, bye." Cerise smiled.

As Harry was walking back to the Slytherin table, he saw Draco and his goons clutching their heads and groaning. He sat on the spot where he was on during the Sorting Ceremony and watched as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shuffled past while completely ignoring his presence.

"I guess that worked." Harry said to himself while sipping a goblet full of pumpkin juice in satisfaction.

* * *

Lillian Potter was not raised to believe that she was the only special person in the world. She was the hailed as the Saviour of the Magical World in Britain but it didn't mean that she thought that she was entitled to whatever she wants, if anything, anyone who met her would say that she was one of the humblest people they ever had the pleasure to have met.

Lillian never asked for much in terms of material things, a value that her parents and her friends admired about her, but she only wished for one thing. As a child, she always heard stories about princesses being saved by knights in shining armour. Lillian quickly outgrew those fairy tales thinking that it was extremely sexist that it was the girls who were always rescued but that never stopped her from dreaming about having her own knight in shining armour.

Not necessarily someone who would always recklessly fight for her and obsess over her safety but someone who would see her for who she was and not for her status and wealth. Someone who could protect her from the attention she receives but also not be bothered by it much. But most of all, she wanted a partner who would just enjoy talking to her and in turn she would enjoy talking to. A person she could spend hours of time with and want to live with until they grow old.

Harry Cooke proved to be a prime example of this person.

Lillian sighed as she thought of the green-eyed boy whom she met on the train. Harry had been nothing but nice to her ever since they met and he even stood up for her friend when she was with Malfoy. She'd never met anyone like him before, most of the boys she met through her parents were very nice like Neville and the twins but they were no Harry.

'It's too bad that he's in Slytherin.' A voice in her head said.

Lillian nodded her head in agreement. How could someone so nice be in the same House as Malfoy? Not all Slytherins are evil, there's Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape but that's about it.

'Plus, he's hanging with that blonde girl. Have you seen her? She's like, the prettiest girl I've seen.'

Jeez, way to make me feel pretty about myself, brain.

Lillian was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice of the person she was just thinking of. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hey Lillian, hey Veronica." Harry greeted the two Gryffindor girls.

"Hi." Lillian greeted the boy who was waiting near the Potions door in the dungeons.

Veronica thought that a simple nod would suffice and nodded at the green-eyed boy, suddenly growing silent after seeing him. She was still not over the fact that he was a snake.

Harry noticed the apprehension on Veronica and deduced that it must be the House bias. Gryffindor versus Slytherin all the way, right?

"So, Lillian. Are you excited for Potions?" Harry asked as they waited for the rest of their classmates.

"Yeah, I guess." She said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

Harry was confused this time around. What had he done to get her to be… like this? It can't be because I'm in Slytherin cause she's not like that. Harry stayed silent for the rest of their time waiting for the other students.

Choosing the perfect time to arrive, the three menaces of Slytherin came bounding in from around the corner, like usual, Draco was placed in the middle and behind him were his two trusted followers.

"Ah, if it isn't Ms Lillian Potter, it is a delight to see you again." Draco greeted in a friendly tone, but the kind where you know it's fake and they want something from you.

The blonde Slytherin completely ignored Veronica's presence, who was huffing in annoyance. As Malfoy turned his attention to Harry however, his head immediately started hurting but he showed no outwards signs other than getting a glazed look in his eyes, nothing noticeable.

"Greetings to you too, heir Malfoy. May I help you with something?"

Putting on her emotionless mask that had taken years of practice, Lillian prepared to send the blonde boy packing, again. So many a time had people asked to court her, men of all ages, sometimes even women. At first, it was amusing then it became irritating but now, it was just a routine. They ask politely, she declines politely, they ask a second time, she shuts them down a second time. Any more times after that, they'd earn a restraining order. Malfoy was just one of the annoying ones that she couldn't touch, legally and politically that is.

He was one of her most persistent pursuers, if not the most determined one. He's like a worm, you cut it in half, it just grows back again and comes back for more.

"I do not require your assistance but thank you for offering. I am merely wanting to get to know you better, after all, we'd be spending much more time together in the future. That is, if your father finally realises what a great opportunity this is and accepts the contract." Draco said with a sickeningly pleasant grin.

The prospect of 'owning' The Girl-Who-Lived excited the young boy. Even though she was a Half-blood, she had a lot of influence because of her status and his father said that in these times, sometimes political sway and public opinion is more important than blood purity.

Lillian stared blankly at him and in a monotonous voice said, "If you do not require my help in anything, I would like to just wait quietly for our Potions teacher to come."

She turned her head away from him and ignored his presence completely. The cold shoulder treatment always works, well, mostly.

"Lillian, it is not wise to resist. Anyone could see that it would be such an honour to be a Pureblood's wife, maybe you could even get your family's name out of the gutter and save face." He said with clenched teeth.

Draco's confidence and politeness wavered in the face of adversary, that being Lillian's face and began showing signs of desperation in his voice. His tone became more demanding and his hands were clenching and unclenching into fists repeatedly.

"Heir Malfoy, first of all, I did not give you permission for you to use my first name, secondly I do not have the desire to think of such things while I am still in my First Year so kindly hold off on the proposals. Okay?"

The conversation between the heir and heiress had ended with the tone in Lillian's voice effectively silencing any more responses from Draco.

Just like Draco and his friends, Hermione came in to break the tense atmosphere amongst the five First Years already waiting in the hallway. She said a small hello towards her two fellow Gryffindors and a sharp glance to the four boys.

After the feast last night, the three girls had become quick friends. They oddly made a quirky trio consisting of a Pureblood, a Half-Blood and a Muggleborn. Having made a pact to stick together during classes and meals, the three young witches formed a friendship with each other which would certainly blossom into a closer sisterhood in the future.

After a few minutes, the rest of their class appeared, around fifteen more people or so. The door opened and revealed the foreboding image of their teacher, standing inside.

"Come inside, and take a seat."

He turned around and strode off to the front of the poorly lit class as his cloak billowed animatedly behind him.

Harry and his classmates all took their seats and as per usual, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were separated. The Lions on the left side of the class, closer to escape, while the Snakes took the right side of the class, the darker side.

Harry immediately chose to sit at the back of the class, it gave him the opportunity to observe the rest of his peers but also his surroundings. But also, maybe because Lillian and Veronica were at the back and they were the only people he knew in the class. He was about to sit on the seat closest to them when Granger chose to sit on that seat. Harry settled for the one next to her, she was quiet from what he had seen but doesn't hesitate when someone needs help.

Harry plopped down on the cold, hard wooden stool feeling very uncomfortable in the dank and unfamiliar environment. He placed his Potions books down on the elevated and relatively clean Potions bench before casting his eyes towards Professor Snape.

"Ah, Yes," he said with mirth and a hint of a smile on his lips, it was too dark however to see. "Lillian Potter. Our new… celebrity," he continued.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

'His eyes were so cold and dark, but also behind those pitch-black pools were mountains of knowledge on potions and magic.' Harry noticed. 'It would be beneficial to learn from him, maybe even work with him in the future.'

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began.

The man's ability to silence a whole audience reminded Harry and Lillian of both their fathers. All three were terrifying in their own right, as well as intimidating.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The Potions Master smirked at his students, a new batch of students to fear him.

More silence followed this little speech.

Harry looked at all the students in the class. Apart from Lillian and himself, everyone looked as if they were just about to soil their pants, especially Crabbe and Goyle. Having Professor Snape as your Head of House doesn't really help you when you're the one at the end of his attention.

"So, Ms Potter." Snape said grabbing Lillian's attention. He seemed to pause for a second to think of something to say before asking her a question. "Time to see, if at least one of you have bothered to study ahead of our first lesson. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Since Lillian had the famous Lily Potter as her mother, she had been exposed to the study of Potions at a young age. She had also apparently inherited her mother's skill and fascination towards potionmaking that at the age of nine, Lillian was able to brew a large number of the most basic potions in the First-Year curriculum. Reading many of her mother's friend – Professor Snape's – works and own books certainly didn't hurt. Answering the question would be a piece of cauldron cake.

"I would look for a bezoar in the stomach of a goat." Lillian said with confidence.

"Correct, Ms Potter. A point to Gryffindor."

Snape casted his gaze to the left side of the class, particularly Harry. The boy looked in worry at what his professor would ask him. The previous question directed towards his red-haired friend drew no answers from him, a question of similar difficulty would leave him wracking his brain for something to say. Having an eidetic memory is useless when you haven't even encountered the information you needed.

"Mr Cooke." Snape said pausing and thinking again. "Name one ingredient used in the Boil-Cure Potion."

Harry thought back to the textbook he had read on the First Year, Potions, Hogwarts Curriculum. This should be easy.

"I believe that Horned Slugs are one of the ingredients needed for the potion." Harry said with the same confidence Lillian had. Even if an eidetic memory can only get you so far, it is still very much useful.

"That is correct, Mr Cooke." Snape said. "It is… satisfying that some of you decided to read ahead."

Harry noticed that Lillian beamed at the indirect appraisal of her efforts from a person – he guessed – who she considered family. He also smiled to himself knowing that he made a good first impression to the Potions professor in his first Potions class. Hopefully it was enough to make up for his choice of company earlier. Professor Snape looked disappointed at him when he chose to sit with someone who was not from his House.

"Now, as you have heard from Mr Cooke, horned slugs are used to brew the Boil-Curing Potion. However, it is not the only ingredient required." The man paused for dramatic effect.

"All of you will be learning how to make this particular potion in your first three weeks. First, we'll learn about the theory behind the making of the Boil-Curing Potion, the ingredients used and the process of brewing it. Then, on our third week, I'll have you do a practical and brew the Boil-Cure Potion yourself."

Professor Snape explained briefly their course outline for the first three weeks. Harry was relieved that he didn't outright tell them to brew a potion on their first day, unlike one of his tutors. What kind of potions teacher gives their students a practical on their first day? That was much too dangerous, laboratory rules must be explained before they even attempt heating up the cauldron.

Professor Snape seemed like a very capable teacher and an even more impressive potioneer. He definitely knew his subject well. The man practically lived and breathed Potions. Maybe even literally since his personal room was apparently filled with various vials containing a wide range of potions for every purpose imaginable.

The rest of the class went without a hitch. Harry earned his House a total of thirty points while Lillian earned hers a total of thirty-five. Some other students did too. Hermione earned twenty points but only because Professor Snape favoured Harry's answers from hers most of the time.

The only time someone had lost points was when a boy named Seamus Finnigan set fire to an ingredient their Professor had instructed to pass around. Poor Seamus was showered with goo when the slug had exploded from the inside.

At the end of the class, Professor Snape had told them that everyone needed a partner for the rest of the year, someone to brew their potions together with. The class was split apart with the Slytherins and Gryffindors not mixing. Their teacher was smart enough to keep the rival Houses apart.

Most of the students were disappointed when they were told that they weren't going to be able to choose their own partners.

"Mr Cooke, you'll be working with Ms Greengrass for the year." Their professor said while randomly selecting names from the role.

Harry looked at the heiress who was sitting at the front. She was one of those disappointed that they couldn't work with their friends but she barely showed it. The only indication that Harry could base his observations off of was the slight downturn of her lips.

After the partners were chosen, the seating arrangements were drawn. Harry was glad that he was still sitting at the back while Lillian and Veronica however were moved to the bench in front of him and Ms Greengrass.

"Well, Ms Greengrass I hope that we would work well for the rest of the year." Harry smiled at the girl.

She simple nodded at him and said a quick 'you too.' Her face was otherwise blank, distracted at best.

The class had ended also signalling the start of their second period. Harry checked his timetable and saw that he had Herbology with the Ravenclaws, which meant that he'd be able to see Cerise there.

While leaving the dungeons, Harry was about to say goodbye to Lillian and Veronica but they were already out of his sight having gone to their next class already.

Harry sighed and walked to the greenhouses. He saw Ms Greengrass lagging behind from the rest of the bunch and wondered why she wasn't walking with her friend.

"Hello, Ms Greengrass," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr Cooke." She was startled by the greeting and had responded with a full sentence out of instinct.

"I was wondering why you were not walking with your friend Ms Davies." Harry asked.

"Oh, she had gone back to our Potions classroom since she had forgotten her quill on her bench." The girl answered.

Daphne was surprised that the boy wasn't acting rude like other boys, normally they'd be proposing to her and asking her whether she'd go out with them. She had already been hit on by all the other Slytherin boys with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle who were too big of dunderheads to think of girls that way. Of course, they were all ignored and left hanging.

Daphne was even more surprised when she had answered his question with a longer sentence than she would normally say to someone. Short and abrupt answers gave her a rude and snobby appearance which put off boys from her.

"Oh, okay then," she heard the taller boy respond. There was no evident emotion in his voice, no disappointment making her think that he wanted to walk with her instead. "See you in our next class, Ms Greengrass."

The boy left without another word and walked off around the corner leaving her standing in the Great Hall waiting for her friend.

'Harry Cooke, maybe… we could be friends.'

* * *

Harry was the first Slytherin student to arrive at Greenhouse One. All the Ravenclaw students were already there waiting for Professor Sprout. He saw Cerise at the edge of the crowd and walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two greeted each other with a wide smile. They resisted the urge to hug in public and had to settle with just being near each other. It wasn't long before their teacher came and ushered them in the greenhouse.

"So, how was Charms?" Harry whispered as he and Cerise walked over to the back of the greenhouse.

"It was great. We got right into the levitation charm since we didn't need to be taught anything else. Professor Flitwick said that he wants to fit more material in the curriculum from now on. Says that we need to be taught more and quicker." Cerise explained while sitting down on one of the wooden chairs laced with termites.

"Umm, Cerise, you might not want to sit on that chair. It's full of termites." Harry said with his arm blocking his girlfriend from sitting on the surface.

"Oh, that's fine." Harry formed a confused look on his face at the response.

"Relax Harry, they're harmless. The chairs and desks are charmed not to get eaten by the termites or any other insects or plants in the area. They're just there to hang out and it's clean despite its appearance." Cerise said easing Harry's concerns for her. "But, I do like that you worry for me."

"That's good… I guess." Harry said referring to the termite problem – or more like the lack of it – whilst grabbing a seat for himself. "And, I will always worry for you, Cerise. Even if you don't need it."

She smiled at the affirmation of her friend and special person's affection towards her. Her smile became even wider when she heard the last part. It was nice to know that he trusted her and respected her skills and independence.

The rest of the class sat themselves on the remaining seats with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws sometimes mixing in and partnering up. According to most of the older students, the Ravenclaw House is the only neutral House at Hogwarts so the Slytherins don't mind interacting with them, plus, the Snakes also admire the Claws for their intelligence, a trait both Houses revere but just in a different form. Ravenclaws admire knowledge for the sole purpose that it would grant them wisdom while Slytherins respect it because it gives them an edge, an advantage.

Harry saw Daphne and her friend arrive last and sat themselves on the remaining seats at the front next to Malfoy and the dumb and dumber, though he could never tell which one is which. Thankfully, the trio had not bothered anyone the whole morning probably due to last night's events. Every now and then, the three would fiddle with a random object and rub the back of their head. It was like a tic that developed from the mind-assault they experienced.

'Ah.' Harry thought in slight exasperation. 'I'm going to have to do something about Malfoy and the other two. The symptoms will probably worsen and people will start looking.'

He filed the notice for later in his mind and focused on the lesson, though, nothing was of interest to him.

Herbology was never his forte, or something that intrigued him in the first place. Harry preferred focusing on branches of magic which gives him the ability to completely obliterate his opponents. To provide him the skill to… dispose of his enemies quickly and efficiently.

Transfiguration allowed him to utilise the environment around him, Charms is generally useful to learn since it teaches the majority of the spells you need to know but DADA specialises on the capture and contain spells that British Aurors live by. Runes would most certainly be needed when defending and protecting. He couldn't see why he'd need Herbology.

But just because he has no affinity or need for the subject, it doesn't hurt to learn. It may come in handy someday.

The Herbology class that day wasn't particularly informative, they were mostly taught the safety rules inside the classroom and where the tools were located. Their first actual lesson would start on their next class but it seemed that Neville Longbottom got into it from the very beginning. Gryffindor was lucky to have him and the fifty House he was generously given from identifying different Herbology equipment that Harry had never seen in his life.

Throughout the class, Harry and Cerise were bored to death and had silently resorted to talking to each other about their plans after classes. Others had done the same thing but at a more obvious way. Some did not appreciate the constant noise buzzing in the atmosphere, one of them being Draco, Crabbe and Goyle whose 'migraines' had worsened considerably.

After the class had ended, lunch was served and this time Harry decided to sit with his Housemates, mostly because he had to and partly because he wanted to form some friendships within his House. Allies are definitely essential inside the Slytherin House. It's wise to make friends early in the year before the drama and House hierarchy acts up.

"Hello Ms Greengrass. May I sit here?" Harry politely and sweetly asked the blonde girl.

Daphne looked up to see the glowing green eyes of Harry staring down at her expectantly. She noticed that his eyes had the occasional blue fleck on the iris but they were mostly filled with shades of green. It had a very distinct colour, something she'd ever seen before. It was a unique combination of the different shades that from far away, the colour almost resembles-.

"Daphne!" A voice next to her whispered quite harshly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Daphne was shaken out of her thoughts about the green-eyed boy when Tracy nudged her out of it.

The blonde heiress looked startled and unaware of her environments, almost causing a scene with her head swivelling left and right continuously. Daphne stopped and looked back at Harry.

'Oh my god, those eyes are so… mesmerising.' She thought trying to find the closest word to describe the boy's eyes. She blushed at the thought of having stared at him for too long and berated herself for letting her control over her emotions slip for that not so brief moment.

Daphne finally regained control of her speech and managed to formulate a response.

"Uh, yes. That would be okay, Mr Cooke." She said while looking down in embarrassment.

Harry was completely oblivious to what had just transpired inside the girl's mind. He was just a pretty thick person when it comes to these things. He grabbed a plate and sat on Daphne's left side and began piling food on his plate.

"So, Harry, was it? How's classes been so far?" Tracy asked.

"They've been enjoyable, Ms Davies." He responded.

"Have any subjects interested you yet?" She asked again clearly interested at the boy.

Not many of them talks to her because they preferred her friend's overall 'company' and looks, not to say that she wasn't pretty, she was almost or equally as stunning as her friend but the glasses kind of makes people judge her by her cover.

"No, not really. Potions and Herbology were never my strengths. Maybe when we get to Transfiguration and Charms." Harry answered making some eye-contact with the brunette.

He was about to eat again when he noticed Daphne's discomfort. Her head was downturned and she was fiddling with her school robes. Her face showed signs of anxiousness and nervousness due to the unfamiliar presence of the boy next to her.

"Ms Greengrass, are you okay? I can leave if you want me to." Harry offered. He wasn't about to sit here and make her feel like this. It'd be best if he just went.

"Um, no, it's okay. I'm just not used to bo-, other people being so close to me, that's all." Daphne whispered. Tracy gave her a sympathetic look and patted her friend on the back.

Harry decided not to pry much about the girl's fears.

"Ms Greengrass, I assure you that I'm not here to hurt you or bother you, I just want to be your friend." Harry said to the girl with a small smile.

Daphne looked up at the boy to see him smile and decided that it was the best smile she'd ever seen. She liked that he was polite and nice compared to the other boys that she'd met but getting used to his presence would take some time.

"That would be great, Mr Cooke." Daphne said with a small smile.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr Cooke sounds like my father, it's bad enough that our professors call me that." He grinned while chuckling at the thought of him being his dad.

"Okay, well you have to call me Daphne, too. I think it's only fair." She said with a quick smile.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. It was nice to know that she let him call her by her first name. It was much easier. "Anyway, I was going to ask you if I could study with you since you two seem to know more about Potions than I do."

Suggesting to study with them instead of asking them to study with him. One trick to help them think that it was him who needed things from them, putting them on top and him the beggar. Also, complimenting them on their skills, but also downplaying his. Harry smiled inwardly at his little analysis of his skills.

Even though it might sound like he was manipulating the two Slytherins, those weren't his main intentions. True, he needed protection since he was just a Muggleborn amongst a bunch of bigot Purebloods supremacists but he wanted to be friends with them since they seem to be the only two decent people in his Year who are in his House, all the others were stuck up and had an 'I'm better than you' attitude.

Daphne looked hesitant to answer. She and Tracy had been fine being the only two in their little friendship but one more person couldn't hurt. Even though he was a boy and all boys are evil though. But, her opinion on them was a tad biased since all of the boys she met were Purebloods.

Harry seemed fine and he is a Muggleborn so he wouldn't be proposing or have a snobby personality. He seemed nice in general from what she saw and his request was genuine since his performance in Herbology was decent at best. His Potions knowledge was abundant for a First Year but the application may not be so well.

Another pro would be that he might scare the boys away from them. He looked fit and was taller than most boys in their year even if it wasn't by much, it was still an appreciated advantage. Harry also seemed like an aloof character, not talking much except to Lillian Potter, Veronica Weasley and that blonde girl from Ravenclaw. The two of them looked especially close with each other.

'He's pretty easy on the eyes too.' A voice inside her said.

'Where did that come from?' Daphne wondered.

Ignoring the stray thought and trying her best not to think about the boy's _charm_ , Daphne weighed the pros and cons in her head.

Daphne had decided, Harry would join their study group.

Before she could answer however, Tracy groaned in annoyance and blurted out, "It's fine Harry, just join us, Daphne doesn't mind, right Daph?"

"N-no, I don't mind." Daphne stuttered a bit miffed by her best friend's behaviour.

"Yes, see? Anyways, study sessions are straight after period four. They usually only last an hour on Wednesdays though, because we have flying lessons at 3:30." Tracy explained their study times.

"That sounds great." Harry said before eating his way through the rest of lunch.

Daphne stared at Harry throughout the rest of the meal wondering whether he would be just like any other boy she met. When she looked back at her plate, she saw her friend smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Daphne snapped while blushing, knowing that she'd been caught staring.

"Can I have your food? You look like you want to eat something else entirely." Tracy joked referring to Harry.

"What!? Tracy shut up." Daphne hissed.

Tracy just laughed at the embarrassed blonde and went back to her food.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, someone was watching them from afar.

'So, Greengrass does have a heart. I just need to find some way to get it.'

Harry couldn't help but look back at Daphne, when he did, he saw a boy staring at her intently from the other end of the table.

'Theodore Nott? What are you thinking about?' Harry thought.

* * *

Periods three and four were more exciting than the previous two had been, for Harry. He was practically screaming inside his head. Even though he might have learned all of the spells that they were going to be taught this year, it was still fun to cast them and feel the magic floating around the room.

Charms came before Transfiguration. Harry sat at the back like usual but this time, Daphne and Tracy sat beside him since they were now acquaintances. Not quite friends but they'll get there, sooner than Daphne would expect.

Professor Flitwick was an eccentric little man. He was a very nice teacher to his students and did not hesitate in giving out House points. Just like Cerise had said, Professor Flitwick did want to teach them more in the following years and started the year off with the levitation charm.

"Alright, class. The levitation charm is very simple."

The half-goblin, half-human professor pointed at the blackboard that hung at the front of the room.

There was an elaborate diagram informing them about the wand movements needed for the spell. A small circle realistically, but enlarged for viewing purposes, was drawn and it was divided into four slices. A small dot represented the wand tip and it was placed on the bottom-left quarter. A line was then drawn like a tick which started at the bottom-left quarter, travelled downwards on a slope to the bottom of the circle and then shot up to the middle of the top-right quarter. The line represented the wand tip's stroke direction inside the circle.

The circle represented the space of wand movement in front of a wizard or witches' wand arm. From what Professor Flitwick said, the circle widens or contracts depending on what charm they were doing. In this case, the circle was small since the movements were only a simple swish and flick.

In some cases, the circle becomes a cylinder when depth is introduced. Some spells required the wizard or witch to jab forwards as they perform the wand movement or draw themselves back. Some spells completely defy this little rule and allows the caster to simply wave their wand around in their own way to replicate a motion they want an object to copy.

For example, a potioneer swirling their wand over their cauldron to imitate the stirring rod's purpose, then the rod proceeds to copy the movement of the wand and stirs automatically.

Harry had fun learning during the session, these things hadn't been taught to him by his old tutors, they preferred teaching him through trial and error, learning from one's mistakes. They always said that failure is the best teacher. It teaches someone that if they got it wrong, they must be doing it wrong and has to change the way they do it. That way they improve.

But this type of learning where the idea and execution is explained before the attempt was Harry's type of learning style. It was easier for him to know what he had to do if he was told how to do it properly beforehand. Showing something once and then telling a seven-year old to do it is not teaching, however, it did get him this far and out of trouble quite a few times so Harry was still grateful for his old tutors.

After Professor Flitwick had explained to his students the wand movements and demonstrated to them the charm on a heavy, Advanced 3: Charms book, he told them to try it. The students shook themselves out of their moment of awe at seeing the ten-inch thick book jump up and hover in the air.

Their professor gave them a piece of feather each and placed them on their desks.

"I want you to say the word 'Wingardium' before you move your wand then say 'Leviosa' whilst you do the swish and flick." Professor Flitwick explained.

Several of the boys were waving their wand around like it was a fencing sword and shouted the spell causing them to get a small smack on the head from their professor. Professor Flitwick corrected them and showed them how to do it again.

Harry watched Tracy and Daphne try to do the spell but with no luck. He had never done this spell in his life, most of the ones he knows were created to fight someone not make a piece of feather float. The idea was simple enough so he tried it.

"Win-GAR-dee-um," Harry waited, "Levi-OH-sa." Harry was careful to pronounce the words exactly how Professor Flitwick had done it, emphasising the 'gar' and 'oh'.

Harry performed the simple swish and flick while pointing directly at the feather. After the flick and him saying the second word, the feather flew from his desk and rocketed towards the ceiling. It twirled as it did so and sailed back down.

"Well done, Mr Cooke! Ten points to Slytherin." The small professor announced in delight. "And in your first try too, just like Ms Tetherhall."

Harry smiled knowing that his special person did the same.

The Slytherin boys and some girls scowled at him and went on to try and replicate what he had just done but with no results. The remainder of the lesson, Harry tried helping Daphne and Tracy to do the levitation charm correctly by making them pronounce the spell the same way he had done.

In the end, the two girls only managed to make their feathers lift off the desk by ten centimetres being the second and third students in their class to perform the spell.

The class ended on a high note with Harry getting five more points for answering some reflection questions correctly. Before they had to go to their next period, Professor Flitwick had to give them something first.

"I know you don't like essays, no-one does but I need a fifteen-inch essay about the wand movement circle by tomorrow. Make sure to have a title and your name on it, and only the lines with writing on them count towards the fifteen-inch measurements so spaces between paragraphs and titles don't count. Have fun." Their professor said.

Harry heard many of his class mates groan at the thought of having to write an essay. Even Daphne and Tracy looked annoyed.

'What's so bad about a fifteen-inch essay, that's like a page and a bit.'

Having grown up in isolation but with magical tutors, Harry was not aware of the lives that non-magicals lived. So, his father enrolled him to a year six class when he was ten. His father wanted him to learn about the so-called 'Muggles' that the wizarding population refer to. There, Harry learned about the non-magical world's history, how they work and live and basic subjects that the students there, study. One of the tasks that they had to do most of the time was write essays. Most teachers expected at least two pages of writing if not more from the students. Harry later found out that it was an elite school for the gifted and talented. Other schools were not so strict.

Harry had walked with Daphne and Tracy to their Transfigurations class while chatting about the definite existence of an assignment hat they'd have to do during their study session that afternoon.

"Harry, do you think you could help us with the Charms essay later?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, sure. I asked to be in your group and I want to pay you back for that. You won't regret having me there." Harry answered with confidence. How hard could it be?

The girls thanked him and Daphne excused herself to go to the loo with Tracy accompanying her.

He had been first in at Transfigurations and saw a black cat with white markings around its eyes up on the desk staring at the doorway. The door was open so he went in. Its gaze followed him as he took a seat at the back of the class before shifting its attention back towards the doorway.

'That seems suspicious. No cat has ever been that well behaved.' Harry wondered. 'And where is Professor McGonagoll?'

More students streamed into the class and just like their previous class, only Slytherins were in attendance.

Seeing as no teacher was present, the boys began making paper brooms and throwing them at each other which soon escalated into a full-blown scrunched up paper war. The two girls started gossiping amongst themselves all the while trying not to get hit by a stray paper ball.

Daphne and Tracy arrived late and sat themselves next to Harry again. The two almost got hit by a flying paper ball and a miniature broom swooped above their heads. They noticed Harry's stare directed towards the strange cat on the teacher's desk.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Daphne asked. Their new friend-to-be was staring blankly into space but with a thoughtful look on his face, his eyebrows are scrunched up and

"Hmmm," he paused to collect his thoughts, "that cat, have you seen it anywhere before, plus, where is Mrs McGonagoll?"

Tracy looked back at the weird cat on the desk at the front. It was simply staring at the class, moving its gaze from student to student as if it was analysing them.

"I have a cat but it doesn't do that." Daphne voiced her own observations. She was about to go to the front and pick it up when it jumped down and started walking around the class on its own.

Harry watched as the black feline slinked around between desks while keeping its green eyes focused on the students. When it came closer to him, he took one good look at the cat's face and once again, noticed the square-shaped markings around its eyes. It reminded him of Mrs McGonagall's-."

The answer dawned on Harry.

He started smiling out of nowhere and chuckled slightly while shaking his head. 'That's very smart.' Harry thought.

"What, what's wrong? Did you find something about the cat?" Daphne asked seeing the boy's smirk.

"Our teacher's an Animagus," he simply stated earning a few confused looks on the girls' faces.

When Harry said the word, the cat turned its head and stared at him giving a small 'meow', then it stalked back to the front desk.

"A what? So, the cat is our teacher's familiar or something?" Tracy asked.

"No, an Animagus, I've heard of the word before." Daphne said wracking her brain for answers. The term was familiar to her, she's heard her father mention it quite a few times before.

Harry and Tracy looked at the cat and saw it disappear behind the large, wooden desk of their teacher. A few seconds passed before a figure began growing. The transformation was not visible to them since it was draped in the emerald robes of their Transfigurations professor complete with her distinct witch's hat on top.

It wasn't long before the students saw the stern face of their teacher peering at them through her black-rimmed, square glasses.

At once, the boys stopped their little ruckus and sat down immediately once they saw a deadly glare directed towards the five of them. Despite being under the scrutinising gaze of their professor, the boys and girls who had been throwing paper and the girls who were previously gossiping were now staring in awe at the transformed cat to teacher.

Daphne and Tracy were also finding it hard not to be amazed by their teacher's skills. Surely, that must have taken a lot of skill and practice.

"I am, most disappointed by your behaviours." The professor said in a disappointed tone with an underlying demeaning tone. Harry half expected her to add a, 'What can I say, you're Slytherins,' right after.

"I can see that a lack of authoritative figure results in half of you indulging in behaving like uncivilised beings and a couple immersing themselves in fruitless rumours. Some of you, however, have acted like… decent people." The woman directed her stare at all the people she believed were troublemakers but gave a soft and appreciative look towards the back row where Harry, Daphne and Tracy were sitting.

"Yes, Mr Cooke. You were correct in your earlier observation where you stated that I am an Animagus. Five points to Slytherin."

"Now, just like Professor Flitwick, I am increasing the amount of material in this class. Unlike Professor Flitwick, there will be no essays in this class, unless you have failed to complete the necessary activities in class." The woman continued.

The groans and wines heard in the class was as loud, if not louder than when they were given a fifteen-inch essay in Charms.

Harry, Daphne and Tracy ignored the childish noises coming from their Housemates and brought out their wands since the same diagram in their Charms class was in front of them again.

"Today, you will be taking complex notes on the theory of how to turn a match into a needle. Or generally, the Switching branch of Transfiguration."

Many groans were heard amongst most of the Slytherins while Harry, Daphne and Tracy were prepared to tackle the mind-numbing task of copying notes from the board.

So, for the rest of the lesson, the student had copied whatever their professor had written on the blackboard. Since Mrs McGonagoll did not tolerate idling, she wrote fast and erased quickly. Some of the Slytherins were not able to catch up such as Crabbe and Goyle who had only managed to write down the first couple of sentences when the whole board was wiped out for the next set of notes.

Harry, Daphne, Tracy and Pansy and Draco too surprisingly for his headache, all managed to keep up, but just barely.

They copied down notes on the wizarding equivalent of molecular structure, how long an object remains 'switched' until it reverts back into its original form and some tips on how to thoroughly check if your match was fully turned into a needle like trying to snap it in half and see whether the inside is still wood or metal.

The class went well. Although Crabbe and Goyle received some homework much to the ire of the two and Draco since he had to be wherever they go. When Pansy had teased Draco about how he was powerless and scared without his two bodyguards, Draco was very reluctant to admit that it was so.

Harry told Daphne and Tracy to go on without him and that he'd be at the library soon. The two girls thankfully did not question what he was about to do instead of go with them.

Harry managed to locate Cerise before he had to attend to some important matters.

"Cerise, wait up." Harry said as he ran up to her just as she exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" The girl tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the panting boy.

"I just came… to tell you… that, I need… to run some errands then go to a study session later on." Harry explained taking small gulps of air in between phrases.

"Okay… when will we be able to meet up?" Cerise asked.

"3:30 and I promise that I'm free until whenever you want." Harry gave his girlfriend one big grin and a quick hug after her made sure that no-one was around and no portraits to see them. This hallway was the only one that he'd encountered so far that had no nosy portraits hanging around, unless you count the dungeons.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Harry but we have Astronomy at midnight, so we have to catch some sleep before that." Cerise tightened the hug and inhaled the smell of her boyfriend. Just how she likes it. Smells like a mixture of wood, mint and… just Harry.

Harry pulled away from the hug and stepped back.

"How about we hang until 5:00? That way, we have an hour to ourselves until and another hour for a nap before dinner." Harry suggested.

"That would be fun." Cerise said. "Anyway, I have to go study too with Padma and Su."

"New friends?" Harry asked.

"New friends." Cerise confirmed.

"I'll see you outside your dorm." Harry said before turning around to go.

"I'll be waiting." Cerise shouted after him.

Harry waved back before taking off around the corner. Cerise smiled. Life was finally going well for the two of them. They weren't on the run, had loving adoptive parents, a whole school to be friends with, exciting new things to learn and most importantly, each other.

* * *

Harry bolted around the hallways and corridors in search of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He needed to fix their 'minor headache' before a Mediwitch or a teacher comes and finds something out.

Harry first checked the Matron's Office office and the Hospital Wing to see if the three had already gone there. Luckily, there were no signs of them there. Harry then looked in the library to see if Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were getting some work done but thought that if they were going to study, they would do it privately, somewhere where less people would see them. He heard Malfoy say that, "I don't need to study. I have already been taught everything by my father." That had been shot down quickly. So, based on that information, Harry assumed that Draco would want to be seen studying by as little people as possible.

Harry looked inside the Common Room and found the three studying on one of the desks under the second floor. It looks as if Draco was arguing with Crabbe and Goyle about something and two dunderheads were as confused as ever. Draco then slumped down in defeat and sighed into his hands.

'He must be trying to explain the material to his two henchmen,' Harry thought.

Harry hid behind on of the pillars holding the second floor up. There was no way to get there without alerting them since all the lamps were lit and every place around them was illuminated. Although, there is a dark corner directly behind them but that means that he'd have to used his Sha-.

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped slightly and he turned around to face the person who had spoken. It was a girl. With light blonde, shoulder-length, wavy hair. She had a cute nose, striking amber and green eyes and the pinkest lips he'd ever seen. From her robes, she looked like her family was well-off and very rich too. And from her height, she looked like a third year. She was only around two inches taller than he was. Harry noticed that he was staring.

"Um, nothing. I'm just looking for someone." Harry warily answered.

"What, Draco annoyed you or something?" The girl asked looking over at the three boys hunching over a book like it was a treasure map.

"No, nothing of the sort." Harry half-lied. Draco did annoy him but that's not why he was here, he was here to fix a minor problem.

"You're lying," the girl blatantly said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not." Harry tried his best not to show signs of lying but somehow the girl caught on.

"Yes, you are. Believe me, I would know from experience." The girl said giving a small smile.

"Huh?" Harry stupidly said.

"Oh, I'm his sister."

'What? Draco has a sister?' Internally, Harry was thinking of ways to escape from certain trouble. If this girl was Draco's sister, he's in a big mess. Siblings are supposed to look after each other, even more so if it was the older one watching over the younger sibling. If this girl finds out what he'd done, he was going to face some serious consequences.

"Yeah, I can see that happening. Same hair and all." Harry pointed out trying to steer the conversation away to what will maybe lead to his demise.

"Yeah, but I'm prettier and better looking, don't you think so, Firsty?" The girl said while giving a twirl.

Harry did not know how to respond to someone… acting like… this with him. So, he just closed his mouth and tried to think of something else.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you and if you're going to prank my brother or whatever you're doing, just make sure it hurts… a lot." The girl said laughing at first, but when she got to the last part, there was some hidden malice in her words. I guess the 'watching-over-my-sibling' theory was out of the window.

"Lyra, are you coming or not?!" A voice from outside the Common Room shouted.

"Yeah, wait up!" The girl, whose name Harry knows now is Lyra. She turned back to face him. "We're watching the squid from the lake potentially thrash around some idiot Gryffindors, want to come?"

Harry looked surprised. They'd just met and the girl was asking him to come along with some older Slytherins already.

"I can't, sorry. I have some important things to do." Harry replied, he's already ten minutes into his study session with Daphne and Tracy.

"Right, pranking time. I get it. See you around Firsty." The girl winked at him and clicked her tongue while pointing her hand at him shaped like a gun. She laughed as she jogged off and met with her friend or friends.

"Well, that was weird." Harry did not expect that to happen at all, like, any of it.

So, Lyra Malfoy. Sister of Draco Malfoy. If she's older, shouldn't she be the heir? And why does she act so carefree and loose unlike all the other Purebloods he'd met, apart from Daphne. All of them had sticks up their asses and acted snobby as hell.

Harry turned around to look at Draco and his friends again but they must have walked up to him when he had his back turned.

"Cooke, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, pain etched across his face. He made a small grunt while the other two were bashing their heads with their knuckles, apparently trying to knock the pain out.

"Draco, just the person I've been looking for. It'll be over soon, don't worry." Harry smiled at the blonde boy while holding his shoulders thereby keeping his body still.

"What? What do you mean?" Draco was to disoriented to notice the hands on his shoulders and looked up at Harry with bleary eyes filled with tears of pain.

The last thing he saw was Harry's wide grin and glowing green eyes.

* * *

Harry whistled a happy tune as he walked out of the dorms but stopped immediately as he got out. It wouldn't do him good if someone saw him acting all happy and stuff. They wouldn't stay away from him now, would they?

Harry looked back at Draco's, Crabbe's and Goyle's room doors to check if they were locked and kept on going. They were easy to take care of. Just a quick walk-about in their minds and some patching up with their memories.

His pace was quick and his strides were long. He's fifteen minutes late for the study session. He had grabbed his book bag from his room and went straight to the library. He had no need for it earlier and kept his parchment, quill and ink well inside his pocket just in case.

When he had arrived at the library, Daphne and Tracy already had their books out and were doing their essays.

"Sorry, I ran into someone and I lost track of time." Harry excused as he approached the two girls.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't you know that it's rude to keep a lady waiting, Harry? I thought you knew better than that." Tracy scolded mockingly like a mother would.

Daphne just smiled at the antics of her best friend and Housema-… friend. Yep, friend sounds appropriate.

"Anyways, let's get started." Harry said seriously.

"Oh, we already started but you haven't. Better catch up." Tracy jokingly said.

The three managed to finish their essays much quicker with Harry's help since he knew ways to make the sentences longer by turning one word into a phrase. For example, 'if' becomes 'in the event that' and 'like' becomes 'along the lines of'. Seriously though, it wasn't that hard to write a fifteen-inch essay when you have loads of information to cover. You just have to find a way to tie them all together and group them by relevance.

"Wow, that was quick." Tracy said while packing her belongings back into her bag.

"Yeah, thanks Harry. If you didn't help us, we'd probably still be working on it and not even halfway done." Daphne admitted.

"It's nothing." Harry glanced at the grandfather clock which stood on the close to where they were working. "It's only been thirty minutes since you guys started and fifteen when I came in, we've still got another half hour until our study session ends."

Tracy and Daphne both looked at the clock and saw that Harry was right.

"Well, since we finished early, Harry, you want to tag along with me and Daphne? We're going exploring around the castle." Tracy offered after making sure that Daphne was okay with it too.

"We do have another half hour, I guess I could come but we should probably drop off our school bags back in our rooms."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Author's Note:

Some phrases are copied directly from the books. J.K. Rowling owns those. If I don't write the classes correctly or some information are wrong, please correct me.

The lessons are split into two parts since I don't want a 20k long chapter in my hands. It would be easier to split and show you guys that I'm still alive.

Sorry for the delay, I was away and I haven't been able to send my drafts to my co-author. It is not his fault guys, okay?

I'm just going through all of the subjects before we get to the solving the mystery things so in the future, when they have classes, you guys would know what happens in there and I can just briefly explain what happens unless there's something that gets revealed that is significant to the plot or if drama ensues.

I've added some of my ideas as to how wands and spells work together in Charms. As you can see, Harry is not too powerful for his age. He knows what he is taught but he's too young to go around and invent some spells or be skilled enough to fight or apply what he's taught for other purposes. If he was taught to transfigure some bedsheets into some better sheets, that's what he'll do but he won't transfigure a bedsheet into a net or something. He has a lot of spells under his belt, some that are hard to master for older people but the way he was taught them is the way he'll do them.

Lyra is introduced in this chapter and Harry thinks she's pretty.

Please give helpful feedback, thank you. (especially on the character development and personality.)

Also, tell me if I've gotten some facts wrong. It's been a while since I've read the books.

 **IMPORTANT – Check out the new poll on my profile page.**


End file.
